


Liquor Flip

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Gift Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo had been satisfied with his life, College, and a job at an upscale bar. When he meets Grimmjow he realizes just how bland his life has been and learns to be more confident and adventurous. His presence also helps the rough bartender think about going after his own abandoned dreams. Grimm/Ichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Liquor Flip

A/n: Bleach and its characters are (c) Kubo Tite. Views expressed herein are exclusively those of the author. Author claims no profit off this work.

This is something I promised Blackstorm a while back. I've been so busy and tuckered out that I finally got around to writing it. It was going to be a one shot, but I think I got too story involved so um probably a long two shot. Anyway, I hope you like it storm. (I hope is doesn't feel rushed either)

If you don't know who Blackstorm is go check for her art on deviant art.

* * *

Ichigo had always wanted to go to college in America for as long as he could remember. His dream had been made true when he'd been accepted into an ad design program in the states. His first year had been spent getting acclimated to the area. Eventually he'd wanted his own place and had gotten a job at a swanky hotel bar. Being the adaptable person that he was, he'd caught on very quickly and had easily became the favorite for both his skills with a shaker and his exotic, good looks. As he'd worked there, he'd gained a few regulars that had become friends. Occasionally they'd come in at the end of his shift to take him out afterwards. It had made Ichigo feel even more like he belonged in the states.

His customers turned friends had decided one night after Ichigo had been dealing with a particularly high maintenance bachelorette party that he needed a night out. It was laughable that they had decided to take him to another bar on the other side of town. He hadn't felt in the mood seeing as he'd just finished dealing with bar patrons, but just out of good etiquette he decided to go ahead. The first thing he noticed was that he'd never be dealing with snobbery in this bar. It was gritty and neon and a far cry from his own. Next he noticed the clothing- or lack there of on the bartenders. The women all wore cropped tops and mini-skirts while the men were shirtless with tight pants. It made him just the slightest bit uncomfortable, but he still followed the group in.

Eventually they'd gotten a round of drinks from one of the waitresses and settled in. Ichigo had sighed and merely sipped from his own while eyeing the surroundings with some distaste. His attention was soon drawn to a commotion at the bar. 'Ohs and Ah's could be heard over the pounding techno and his curiousity got the better of him. He slipped through the rapidly forming crowd and was awed by the sight. He watched in rapt fascination as the blue-haired man showboated. Ichigo had to admire the skill as he tossed bottles and flipped glasses like it was nothing. It was all flair and not sleek like his own style, but the man had talent and it showed.

Unfortunately for him the group he'd came with noticed his disappearance and had joined in on the cheering crowd. He caught the other bartender's eye briefly but then found himself looking away in embarrassment when one of his group loudly proclaimed that he was better. The man stopped what he was doing and frowned. Ichigo had hoped for no drama, but was forsaken when the short girl in his group shoved him forward.

"So, you're this 'Ichi' that thinks he's better huh?" blue eyes peered down at him nastily.

"I didn't say that." He replied while sighing.

"You think you and your little buddies can just come into my territory and denounce my skills?"

"I told you I didn't say that!" Ichigo had started to get impatient with the ugly glare bestowed on him.

"I can tell what you're thinking just by looking at you." he sneered.

Just as Ichigo was about to argue his case someone from the crowd drunkenly yelled 'shake-off'. Ichigo covered his face in extreme distaste and sighed heavily. He knew this could only end badly. The crowd caught on and started chanting. Ichigo could feel his irritation growing as he got shoved towards the bar. He shook the wandering, forceful hands off trying very hard to move away. He was unsuccessful. As soon as he'd been pushed close enough to the bar, the tender had grasped the front of his shirt and hauled him up over the bar.

"Alright boy." He shoved Ichigo back forcefully. "You don't get to just come into Grimmjow's territory with that kind of claim." A Cheshire grin spread across his lips. "Show me what you got."

"No." He stated firmly, uncomfortable with the other man's close proximity.

"Come on don't be a chicken shit."

"I'm not employed here, so I see no reason why I should indulge you."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shirt again and growled in his face. Defensively the ginger brought his hands up to put some distance between them. A mixture of booing and cheering came from the massed crowd. Eventually he shook himself free and turned to jump over the bar. He was fuming and had worked up a considerable aura of intimidation. The patrons actually had the sense to part away from him as he stalked toward the nearest exit intending to leave.

"Get back here you little shit!"

Ichigo whipped around to respond when he saw a bottle flying battle-axe style toward his head. Instead of dodging it, his first instinct was to catch it and he did so by the neck. A look of shock passed over the bartender's face for a second, but it was quickly followed by a grin that stretched across his lips. Ichigo stared at the bottle in his hand momentarily noting that it was a larger, unopened Grey Goose. He frowned and stomped back over to the bar.

"That was stupid and wasteful!" He yelled while slamming the vodka down.

Deep chuckling resonated from the other man as he leaned over. "Nee, maybe you just might have some skill."

Some applause happened causing Grimmjow to grin wider. Ichigo was put off though and felt his skin prickle at the look. He had intended to leave right after that, but a shot glass was suddenly tossed at him and again his reaction was to catch it. It was glaringly obvious that the other man was trying to get a rise out of him, but Ichigo never had been one to back down in such a situation. Instead he threw the glass at Grimmjow in retaliation. Unsurprisingly, it was caught causing more cheers. Ichigo was suddenly extremely angered feeling like the other was trying to make a fool of him. He rolled his sleeves up and jumped over the bar fleetingly thinking he was going to regret the decision later.

"Okay." He growled eyeing the liquor selection. "Tell somebody to order a drink." He tilted his head frown deepening.

Grimmjow grinned. "You heard the man." He turned addressing the crowd. "Give him a challenge."

"Hueco Mundo Special!" someone yelled.

"Come on. Be a little merciful." The blue-haired man chuckled. "Orange here doesn't know what's in our specials." He said while shaking Ichigo.

"It's fine." He grit out shoving the hand away and momentarily ignoring the nickname. "Tell me what's in it."

"If you want to play that way then fine." Grimmjow laughed. "You ain't gonna get it right on the first try though."

Ichigo just gave him an impatient look in response. Eventually Grimmjow rapid-fire listed the ingredients in order. Ichigo repeated them in his head then asked for two low-ball glasses. Taking them with one hand he again perused the liquor and then set to work. He tossed the glasses down letting them slide into place infront of him. The first two spirits he grabbed between his fingers and deftly tossed the primary ingredient to his dominate hand. He tilted and poured with grace across the two glasses not spilling a bit. He followed going the opposite direction with the second bottle. He set both spirits on the counter behind him then grabbed the soda dispenser and felt behind himself for the last spirit. His hand landed on the distinct bottle and pulled it forward and let it slide onto the counter in front of him. Wasting no time, it was then poured over the pair and followed not a second later with the soda. Last, the drinks were topped off with a pair of stirrers and a lemon wedge.

Grimmjow eyed the drinks with some awe. "Well that doesn't look too shabby. Lemon is all wrong as the garnish, but I'm sure if you mixed it right it'd taste okay." He took one glass and slid the other to the end of the bar so the person who'd suggested it could have it. "Alright orange, let's see what you're made of."

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed while turning to put the used spirits away.

The crowed waited with bated breath while the bartender sampled his drink. "Not bad boy. It's not the same like I said, but damn if it isn't a pretty good drink."

All at once Ichigo was bombarded with requests. He backed up while giving the other man a glower. The commotion was interrupted though saving him. "Maaa, what kind of trouble is Grimm causing in my bar tonight?" A pleasant voice asked through the crowd.

They parted instantly letting a tall man through. His eyes were closed in a amiable smile as he approached the bar. Grimmjow had instantly tensed recognizing his boss' voice. Ichigo froze noticing that the noise had died down. A chorus of 'oh shit' repeated in his head as he watched the man get closer.

"What have we here?" His eyes opened just a fraction studying Ichigo. "I don't remember hiring you.

Ichigo frowned at the calm voice. "You didn't." He said evenly while moving to leave. "I was just cleaning up my mess."

He snatched the half-downed drink from Grimmjow his eyes never leaving Ichigo. "Grimm, what have I told you about drinking on the job?"

Ichigo was surprised to hear an almost defeated response. He turned and looked at the other man glaring to the side. Both of them were drawn back to the satisfied sound of the other man downing the remainder of the drink. A tinge of panic ran through Ichigo while Grimmjow's eye's widened in surprise. Ichigo was sure that at any moment the silver haired man was going to turn from amiable to angry.

"Well, that was pretty tasty if I must say." He drawled. His eyes opened slightly more giving a more ominous smile. "We wouldn't happen to be breaking any laws here would we?" It was asked amicably, but Ichigo could feel the threat in it.

"I have my certification." He answered quickly before Grimmjow could respond.

"Hoooo...?" His full attention was now on the ginger. "Where might that be for?"

"It's a hotel bar." He swallowed a bit nervously. "Pure."

"You're on the wrong side of town ain't cha?" He closed his eyes again and tilted his head. "Have fun." He started to walk away but then nodded at Grimmjow. "Don't start too much trouble."

Grimmjow growled in response. "My trouble is what gets you all your business shitty boss."

Ichigo was baffled at the lack of respect the other had for his superior. The comment seemed to slide right off the silver-haired man as he shrugged while he walked away. He was tired and didn't want to be in the place anymore. Heaven forbid a patron of his own place see him in this predicament. He sighed and leaped over the bar truly intending to leave. A bunch of disappointed murmurs ran through the small crowd. Ichigo was more than frustrated and didn't even turn when the rebellious bartender called for him to come back. He didn't even care when he left without any of the crew he came with. It had been a long day and he was just itching to get home.

* * *

The next few nights at Pure had been uneventful. Even his regulars had not come by probably embarrassed about the situation. Ichigo had made it known that he'd been annoyed about the mess they'd dragged him into. Working at Pure had calmed him down some and he'd almost happily gone back to the swanky customers he was used to. A small twinge of jealousy was there though. The way patrons at Hollow Hole acted had been a bit of an eye opener. While yes, they had been obnoxious and loud, they all seemed to have a zest for living. It was vastly different. Many of the people he serviced all seemed bored and like they had too much money and no idea what to do with it. While Pure had outstanding reviews on drinks and environment, it seemed pretty lifeless.

He sighed heavily as he went back to unloading glasses to put away. Not that he really wanted the racket, but he would've liked to see his customers show some enjoyment. His sleek bartending skills had awed the crowd at Hollow Hole. Admittedly, it had been a little bit of a rush. Most of the showboating he did at Pure did not get near the response. He'd done it anyway though simply because he got pleasure out of it. It all felt so fake though now that he'd seen the other side so to speak.

"what seems to be bothering my favorite employee this evening."

So lost in his thoughts, the pleasant voice of his boss startled him and he almost dropped the snifter he'd been holding. "Oh um...Nothing sir. Just lost in thought." He stammered quickly.

"Your sighing says otherwise." He pushed his glasses up and began checking the spirits on the rear shelf. "You know that you can speak with me about your troubles Ichigo."

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary sir. It's just little things. Nothing to worry over."

"Be that as it may, you are my most talented bar tender. I'd hate to lose you to such menial dealings." He eyed Ichigo from over his shoulder. "One with your skill is a rare find."

The way his boss had stated the last bit had made it sound like he knew of Ichigo's unexpected adventure on the other side of town. A small shiver worked its way down his spine as his mind went over all the possible things that could happen if it was true. If he had been found out, it didn't seem like he was in trouble or in any danger of losing his job. It seemed quite certain that he was valued.

By the time he was done working his mind was a blur of questions about the other bar. He didn't really care to venture to the other side of town, but he found himself wanting to be around the zest for life. He sighed and resolved himself to try going there on Thursday since he had a late class on Friday and wouldn't have to be up too early. Part of him really hoped that Grimmjow would not be at the main bar for that evening, but he knew that was a long shot. The gruff man was the main attraction more so than the bands and Djs. It had been easy to tell from the way people flocked to him. It hadn't hurt that he was an attractive man. Even Ichigo could admit that despite the nasty personality.

* * *

Thursday he found himself dressing more chic. He couldn't fathom why. He had no intention of impressing anyone and no thoughts of bringing home a date. Despite that he dressed more fashionably than normal. Grey, pin-striped jeans enhanced his naturally long legs; quarter length cream colored shirt topped by a brown, bomber style vest inspired a classy-but-cool masculinity; matching wrist bands and scarf completed the look making him appear very much like a department store model. He hummed his approval and was quick to be on his way.

When he arrived it was still early and the place hadn't gotten full yet. He staked out a table in the corner near the edge of the dance floor and close to the main bar. Eventually one of the waitresses came around and he ordered a blue moon to nurse. Rush hadn't happened and yet the occupants already seemed teeming with delight. Sparse patrons milled about on the dance floor while others engaged in boisterous conversation. It was more than Ichigo was used to at Pure. The comfortable social environment was a far cry different from the prim and proper clientage of his own place. As time passed and more people came in the level of jovial merry-making seemed to increase. He almost found it contagious.

Just when rush was about to peak a spark of excitement shot through the crowd. He wondered what had happened, but quickly understood when he heard cocky laughter filtering in between the sounds of clinking ice. He sighed as he watched the mass cheer and swoon. He wanted to watch the other man showboat, but didn't want to be seen. A tap on his shoulder startled him and he really hoped that it was not someone who recognized him from the last time.

"Ichigo right?"

He turned to the slightly shy question and was met with a vaguely familiar face. Grey-green eyes blinked curiously at him and suddenly it dawned on him. The punk chic style and bold facial ink gave him away. The guy was in his media and advertising lecture. He was incredibly gifted at video presentation and had left quite an impression on everyone during the last round of projects. Ichigo nodded offered a cordial smile.

"Sorry, I can't remember your name even though i know you're in my class."

"It's alright. I'm Shuuhei. Mind if I sit with you?"

Ichigo paused briefly then gave his consent seeing that it would be less likely to cause a scene with the quiet man as company. "Sure. You come here often?"

"Every now and again. I make the posters for the bar when they've got events going on. Right now though I'm just here to watch and take pictures for their website." He motioned to the camera bag.

"What brings you over here? This seems a little louder than what you'd like."

He sighed and took a sip of his beer quickly thinking of a valid excuse. "I'm gauging the competition. I work at a different bar."

"You'd gotta be impressive with the new bar tender they brought in. Place has been packed since the man started here." He shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette. "YOu mind?"

Ichigo shook his head. "What do you mean? This place has a reputation already. I even knew if it when I started working at Pure."

"Sure for good music and 'scenery' Hollow's Hole is the best. Grimmjow is top of the line in mixology though. Also he's pretty easy on the eyes." Shuuhei admitted. "They just hired him about a month ago. Pretty much doubled the business."

Ichigo was honestly impressed. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that. He watched as people cheered. Occasionally he'd see a shot glass or tumbler flying in the air over the crowd. Ichigo was slightly envious of the open enjoyment and wanted just a sliver of that appreciation for his own skill. He just didn't want all the commotion. It was a conundrum. The crowd parted for a brief moment, but it was all that was needed for Grimmjow to catch a glimpse of him.

"Oi! Orange!"

Ichigo groaned and let his head hit the table. He could feel Shuuhei's questioning look on him. He could hear increasingly irritated jabs being thrown his way, but he just kept his head down in hopes that the bar tender would go back to work. A moment later his head was yanked up painfully and he was staring into ice-blue eyes. He chanced a look at Shuuhei who merely watched in part curiousity and part nervousness.

"Hey brat, you come to challenge me again?"

"Fuck off." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Instead of having the desired effect though, Grimmjow just laughed. He then proceeded to drag Ichigo into standing and eventually to the bar. Shuuhei followed his interest perked and camera ready for whatever shenanigans the gruff man had planned. A few of the bar's regulars had recognized Ichigo and had already drunkenly started cheering. He groaned regretting his decision to come out. He cringed as the bartender threw an arm over his shoulder daring him to try and weasel out. That hadn't bothered him too much, but he was acutely aware of the man's naked upper half as per his bar uniform. He couldn't help but notice that there was not a single inch of fat on the man.

"So loyal patrons," Grimmjow addressed the mass when he'd successfully dragged Ichigo behind the bar. "Look who decided he wanted more."

"Take his shirt off!" Was rudely slurred out.

Ichigo tensed in horror as the other turned to him. Thankfully Grimmjow gave a negative response to the request. "Sorry ladies and gents, he's not on the payroll. He's just tonight's entertainment." He smirked as he tossed a shaker to Ichigo. "So, show us what you got unless you can't back it up."

Ichigo frowned his competitive side getting the better of him and slammed the shaker down. Then he took his scarf and wrapped it around his waist and then rolled his sleeves up. Not a second later orders were shouted out left and right. Grimmjow watched with rapt fascination at how efficient the ginger was at fufilling orders. What he wanted to see though, was the skills he knew was hiding underneath the smooth and quick exterior. The customers were pleased at the drinks and service, but they mostly came to the bar to see him put on a show and he was damned if the brat was not going to comply. Just as Ichigo was grabbing a pint to fill he grabbed the shot glass sitting on the bar and tossed it. The other turned just slightly and barely noticed it, but it was enough. He reacted on instinct and caught the small shot in the pint.

Ichigo's indignant 'What the fuck?' was drowned out by cheering and clapping. He paused for a second and looked at the pint in his hand. The urge to showoff took over and he popped the shot up and caught it on the back of his hand. Grimmjow chuckled seeing the other start to come out of his shell. He flipped the shot glass several times alternating which hand he caught it in. The crowd kept cheering loudly encouraging more. The final time he tossed it he smacked it off in Grimmjow's direction. The other grinned and easily snatched it out of the air and followed by filling it with Patron and sliding it down the bar.

He loved the act of flair. He didn't really do many tricks at Pure just because of the patronage. There was such a rush though flipping bottles and rolling tumblers with a captive audience that had him almost completely forgetting his reason for being there. Grimmjow's snide remarks and egotistical personality were far from mind and they seemed to actually work in great tandem with each other. There was a definite feel of competition, but it just seemed to spur the pair to perform more tricks.

The revelry was yet again interrupted when Grimmjow's boss appeared on the scene. He smiled eerily pointedly more toward Ichigo than the latter. As soon as he noticed the crowd quiet down, Ichigo stopped what he was doing and nudged Grimmjow harshly. The other glared but instantly sobered up when he noticed his platinum haired superior. The man tilted his head in question and opened his eyes just slightly.

"Ara, Grimmjow... I thought you weren't going to cause me trouble anymore." His smiled never faltered.

"Sir, I was under the impression that you were having him as entertainment tonight." Shuuhei peeped up from beside the bar hoping he could divert some of the blame from the pair.

"Hmmm. Must have slipped my mind." He shrugged and tilted his head at Shuuhei. "You're real good about 'membering that kind of stuff though. That's why ya do our event ads." He waved his hand noncommitally and walked away. "Carry on. Bring in the good money."

* * *

Ichigo was loath to admit that he had enjoyed the competition with Grimmjow. yes he wanted to punch the other bartender in the mouth a few times, but he'd actually enjoyed every minute of making drinks and doing flair. It hadn't even felt like work. He smiled to himself while popping open a bottle of Merlot for one of his regulars.

"You seem in good spirits." The middle-aged woman addressed him while accepting her glass. "I almost never see a real smile on you."

"Oh. I actually had a surprisingly fun and challenging evening the other night." He made small talk with her and twirled a spoon between his fingers.

"Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it. A handsome young man such as yourself should be smiling." She chastised lightly before walking away to her regular table.

As it got later in the evening, Ichigo couldn't help but feel the urge to show off again. At Pure his flair was minimalistic and sleek. A few spins of a spirit or maybe some shaker tosses, but nothing that was a huge crowd grabber. After being able to showboat limitlessly, he wanted to do so. Pure's environment just didn't allow for it though. After a few boring orders, he'd just about had it and couldn't take the lack of outlet. To his luck someone ordered a martini with extra olives. He gave the customer a soft smile and then grabbed a shaker and the ice scoop. Effortlessly he scooped up some ice and tossed it up and caught it easily in the shaker without missing a single cube. After that he grabbed a bottle of Gin and flipped several times. The final time he caught it in the shaker upside down. His customer actually seemed interested and watched in quiet awe. With the gin measured out, he grabbed the Vermouth and rolled it over the back of his hand and upended in the mixer. A slight flick of the wrist and the bottle was rolled the opposite direction and put back on the shelf. He capped it and then gave the mixture three good shakes. With his free hand he pulled a cocktail glass out of the icebox and tossed it once and caught it between his fingers before setting it down. The mix was then poured in and garnished with a green sabre and three olives.

His little stint had impressed not only his customer, but a few of the patrons. Small applause happened followed by a large tip from the man. His eyes darted around quickly for his boss. When he caught no sign of him he grabbed three tumblers and started juggling them. It garnered him more clapping and a few amazed coos. It was nothing compared to the rousing response from the other night, but for a sleek an respectable place like Pure it was enough. He knew that he'd have to drop the act if his boss came in, but for the time being he was going to enjoy it.

There had been no sign of the man by the time he was ready to leave. Luckily enough, all the customers that had been in were amused and entertained. He knew for a fact that some of the richer patrons though would not be too keen on the flair, so he'd enjoyed the more laid-back evening. He knew that the coming weekends would bring about the same snobby ones who only cared about fancy wines and flashing their money. Ichigo had definitely wanted to go back across town to flair despite the poor attitude of the egoist that worked that bar. He also knew that it would be inviting a headache and other possible negative side effects, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Continuously Ichigo had found himself going to Hollow's Hole on Thursdays. He knew it was asking for trouble, but he couldn't help himself. It had surprised him how much he'd actually begun to like coming. Occasionally he'd run into Shuuhei and they'd casually converse. Other times he'd find himself wandering and actually taking in the environment. Almost every time that he went though Grimmjow would try to incite some kind of competition with him. Sometimes he would succeed, but the rest of the time his attempts were thwarted by his boss. Gin, as Ichigo had later found out, was pretty lenient about the crap Grimmjow tried to pull, but it was easy to tell that the smiling hid a very ominous authority.

It had one night occurred to Ichigo how strange it was that the bartenders and waitresses were all portrayed in a sexual manner (shirtless for the guys and midriff and minis for the girls) but there seemed to be a distinct lack of sexual misconduct. Despite that, the skimpy attire still made Ichigo in his modesty slightly uncomfortable. He'd almost been able to ignore it until one of the nights the blue-haired man had dragged him behind the bar. Ichigo could appreciate attractiveness in men and women and was open to both in his life, but that time had ruined any sort of standard for physical aesthetics. Grimmjow had easily manhandled him into the bar and in the tight space, he'd become acutely aware of naked and perfectly sculpted abs pressing up against his back. After that he was done. He couldn't look at the other without noticing the traits that made the other 'easy on the eyes' as Shuuhei had said.

When he'd gone home that night he'd been so hyper-aware of the other that he'd found himself embarrassingly stroking himself to completion with naughty thoughts about the man. After the humiliation that had brought crashing into his mind he'd tried to go on a few days with men and women alike. The efforts to rid himself of Grimmjow's image had all been in vain. Eventually he'd accepted that the other would be playing a starring role in his fantasies and tried to leave it at that. On the outside he'd been good at hiding just what he thought about. It was easy enough to fake indifference being as he was well practiced from doing it most his life. It would have worked too if the other wasn't so intent on being in his personal space. Grimmjow seemed to have no concept of boundaries and Ichigo could without a problem guess what cologne the other was wearing on any given night. (His personal favorite was between the aqua-eternity by Calvin the acqua gio by Armani.)

Grimmjow's inability to leave him alone was causing more tension than there already was. Ichigo was desperately trying to hide his sudden crush and had gone back to angrily pushing the other man away. It had of course made the other man retaliate putting him even more in his personal bubble. Ichigo's rival turned crush had flared up dangerously and safe to say he was going down with the ship. It had gotten to an almost unbearable point that he forced himself to stop going to Hollow's Hole. Shuuhei had noticed his absence and had commented during class one day asking what had happened. Ichigo didn't want to admit the situation, but the young man had become the closest friend he'd made since being in the states. He didn't divulge the whole truth, but he did admit that he'd become increasingly uncomfortable around Grimmjow and just was going to stay away for a bit to cool off.

Fortunately or not, some regulars from Hollow's Hole had noticed as well and had managed to track him to Pure and were now frequenting on Grimmjow's off nights. Ichigo had enjoyed the attention and had performed more of his sleek showboating when they came by. Of course his original regulars had been the ones to tell everyone where he worked. While he enjoyed their zest for his tricks, the increasing crowd of boisterous people caused distaste for the rich clientele and apparently had caused complaints to start popping up. The worst had happened when Grimmjow had decided to show up one night. Ichigo had near panicked when he'd seen him. At first though, the other behaved himself and just merely watched. Ichigo didn't have that much luck though. After a while of doing easy flair Grimmjow had approached him.

"What the fuck are you doing working in a place like this?" Ichigo grimaced as the customers all turned toward him. "I mean seriously, what kind of douche bar doesn't let the bartenders do tricks?"

"Sorry, I don't think you'd understand that the mainly upscale clientele here doesn't like that kind of stuff." He grit out.

"That's bullshit. You're being wasted playing to these head up their own ass money bags." Indignant replies came from the patrons. "Besides, you can't honestly say you enjoy working here. I'd hate it if I had to fake nice to this ass parade."

Ichigo slapped his hand over his face because right as Grimmjow had effectly offended a great majority of the customers Ichigo's boss had walked in. He groaned wearily knowing that a) he was going to get in trouble, b) Grimmjow was going to cause a scene, and c) the 'ass parade' was going to start filing more grievances against him and the sudden clientele.

"It's a good thing that you don't work here then." Grimmjow turned to the seemingly warm voice. "I run an efficient bar where businessmen can come to let their worries away. I'm under the impression that you're being rude to my customers."

"Whatever. Those fuckers can just deal with it." He'd responded while shrugging.

"Ichigo, I'm going to have to ask you to escort your friends out. They are upsetting our best clients." He adjusted his glasses and gave a chastising look to the ruffians that Grimmjow had come in with. "Afterwards we're going to have a long discussion about the recent comments we've received concerning you."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes sir." Stepping from behind the bar he calmly rounded up the Hollow's crew and showed them out. It wasn't before Grimmjow caught one last jab in though.

"You're squandering his talent. That's why I hate you rich, so damn greedy and wasteful."

* * *

Ichigo's boss had not been happy about the complaints. He reminded him that the type of customer came to his bar for a quiet drink and not a bawdy show. That hadn't been the worst though. He'd found out about Ichigo's escapades at Hollow's Hole and had 'kindly' reminded him that an upstanding reputation was important in the recommendations letters he'd be writing when school was finished. Ichigo had felt threatened, but also it had made him realize exactly how right Grimmjow had been. While bartending wasn't his aim as a career, he definitely had a passion for it and now he knew just how much he was wasting time. He didn't want to work in Hollow's though mostly because of the 'dress code' but at the same time he was tired of working at Pure. He felt stuck and was unsure where to go.

Shuuhei had given him a solution. He would help get Ichigo set in freelance in his designs so that the other could eventually quit Pure. At least that way he'd have an income source while looking for other work. He'd also reassured him taht because he was already certified he'd be able to find a bar easily if he wanted. Ichigo had been more than okay with the idea. Though as he'd started up his standard contract letters a crazy notion popped into his head. At first he dismissed it, but eventually he found himself looking up regulations and laws regarding beverage service. He wasn't serious, but he figured it was a nice little fantasy to have.

Not long after his boss' talk, Shuuhei had managed to get an old friend in contact with Ichigo and had gotten him his first 'commission'. As luck would have it, they were supposed to meet up at a restaurant near Hollow's Hole. Several times throughout their conversation regulars from the bar had spotted him and interrupted. He was sure that he was going to lose the commission from all the distractions until the man seemed intrigued. Ichigo then had to go through the entire story of why he seemed so well known to the customers. The man had actually been entertained and after their meeting wanted to see what Ichigo could do. He'd calmly explained that it would only work if Grimmjow was working. He'd secretly hoped it wasn't the case though. He didn't know if he could handle being around Grimmjow. He was well aware that his attraction had not cooled off any.

As always though, his luck was bordering on the bad side. Grimmjow was there showboating in all his shirtless glory and had immediately noticed when Ichigo walked in. What he didn't expect was the menacing frown that was shot his direction. He could almost identify jealousy in that look, but he knew that would never have been the case. His crush was very much one-sided and he knew it.

"So prissy-boy, whatcha doing back in here? Didn't your stuck up boss threaten to fire you for associating with my types." Grimmjow had yelled across the bar.

"Maybe. But what I do outside of work really isn't his business now is it?" he'd stated calmly while approaching the other with practiced nonchalance.

"Well this is the first time you've been eager to play. I thought you'd gotten all chicken shit since you hadn't been by."

Ichigo's look soured, but he was determined not to lose his temper in front of his potential first buyer. "I have a life outside your supposed competition. You guys just seem to keep finding a way to disrupt it."

"Are you going to keep bitching or get up here and make some damn drinks?"

Ichigo looked back at his companion. The man simply smirked and shrugged in response. "You do realize that I am potentially breaking rules since I don't work here right?"

"Yea so? Who the fuck is going to say anything. My boss doesn't give two shits so long as you don't mess things up."

That was how Ichigo's evening ended, behind the bar at Hollow's Hole. He tried ignoring Grimmjow's close proximity as much as possible and put all his focus into the flair. No matter how many times he performed the same tosses and flips, there was always awe and enjoyment. He tried to keep his mind on that instead of the way the other man was trying to get a rise out of him by chucking ice and shot glasses his way. Each time he'd caught them or smacked them back, but he could tell it was all in efforts to annoy. It might have worked if he hadn't been so keen and impressing his company. The man hadn't left and was casually sitting at the bar drinking away at whatever mixed drink came his way.

The venture to Hollow's had turned out better than Ichigo could have imagined. Not only did he get the commission, but he'd been asked to play bar tender at an upcoming event. He'd readily accepted happy that things had seemed to play out in his favor. When he'd seen Shuuhei in class he'd thanked him and told him all the details of what had happened. The other had congratulated him and offered to get his name out there with other potential clients. They arranged to have coffee after class to sort the details out.

It was then that Ichigo's secret had become officially known to Shuuhei. The pair had been sitting next to each other in a booth, laptops out, with stacks of concept art for his first job littering the table when he felt somebody staring at him. Ichigo looked up and came eye to eye with Grimmjow. It was the same almost jealous look that surprised him. A wad of cash was then tossed on the table causing Shuuhei to look up as well.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo had asked genuinely confused.

"You stupid? It's your tips from the other night." He snapped.

"Grimmjow, I can't take your money. I don't even work there." He stated firmly while trying to hand it back.

"Just take the damn money ya puss." He shoved Ichigo's hands back.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Didn't. Saw you with your boyfriend through the window. Figured it was you since your hair is pretty damn bright."

Shuuhei then started to chuckle mirthfully causing both Grimmjow and Ichigo to turn to him questioningly. Their twin looks of surprise made him chuckle even more. "You must be mistaken. Ichigo is not my boyfriend." He chuckled some more. "We have class together."

Grimmjow blinked momentarily then turned to the side and blushed while frowning. Ichigo sighed not really understanding what was going on. He again tried to give the money back but his wrist was slapped down to the table. After that Grimmjow walked away and said nothing more. Shuuhei smiled and spared a glance at Ichigo. Before going back to what he was typing.

"It seems that he's the jealous type."

"What do you mean? He probably just got embarrassed. He seems like the type that would throw a fit over being wrong." He replied while slightly flustered.

"Hmm. I don't know about that." Shuuhei slid his gaze to the other. "I think you should go for it."

"I think you're crazy."

"It's plainly obvious that you find him attractive, and why not?" He smiled.

"He also seems like he'd be straight and maybe homophobic." Ichigo rebutted not even attempting to deny Shuuhei's observation.

"Nah, he's an open minded kind of guy."

"How would you know something like that?"

"Just try it." He smirked

"If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the most open person." He glanced at Shuuhei.

"Hahaha. Next time you're at the bar stop focusing so much on trying to hide your crush and try watching how he reacts to you." Shuuhei turned his laptop and showed Ichigo what he'd been working on. "Here's the recommendation."

"I don't know." Ichigo sighed again and leaned forward to read the letter Shuuhei had written to add to his portfolio. "Thanks. This makes me look like a lot nicer of a person."

* * *

Ichigo had started working less hours at Pure much to the disapproval of his boss. He'd been incredibly pleased that his first project had gone over well and that Shuuhei's contact had been working with him to get it finalized. He also had discussed the upcoming event that he wanted Ichigo to be the bar tender for. He'd expected something formal since the ad layouts he was making were for a series of fashion trends. He'd been asked to make posters and accessories for their fashion walk/ charity to compliment and secretly advertise their items. The company had been pleased with his work and was even more pleased with the fact that they had one less thing to organize. The event he was going to be work with them was the opening ceremony for the Charity gala. He'd been expected to have to wear a black vest and all like when working at Pure, but they'd been more lenient and wanted him to dress in something trendy to match the event itself.

He'd actually been looking forward to the event. Not only were his posters going to be displayed, but the whole thing was going to be decorated in things that matched his design. He'd spent more time putting himself together for the event. He wanted chic, but also something that would work well for doing flair. Eventually he settled on a pair of black and gold vertical striped jeans with a fitted leg, a black quarter-length sleeve shirt, and a half-length gold vest. It looked professional and in his eyes still fit the posh bartender stereotype. He also had decided as an afterthought, to use a few pins to keep his hair out of his eyes since it had been a while since his last cut.

When he'd arrived at the hotel the event was going to be at he was surprised. It was sleek and fancier than the place Pure was in. The pop-up bar had pretty much everything he could need as far as spirits and garnish went. He inspected all the items making sure they were satisfactory and that he wouldn't need anything. He was pleased and just knew everything was going to go well seeing how prepared it all seemed. Ichigo was excited to get started and idly began spinning a shot glass while waiting for the event to start.

When the guests started arriving and ordering drinks, he was happy to entertain. A few quick flairs here and there, but nothing to time consuming as he knew he was the only bar tender. He got compliments from pretty much everyone from how he was dressed to how easily he made everything look. He actually was feeling pretty good about himself. For a bit the activity died down as the guests were eating and a few speeches and introductions were made. At the tail end of all of that he caught his own name being listed in the thank-you. He suddenly felt all the eyes in the room on him. It made him just slightly nervous, but it was just in passing. After a moment everyone turned back to the front and began clapping. The activity started up again as the guests were milling about socializing. By the end of the night his little tip jar was full and he was feeling mighty pleased with himself. It had been a great experience and more than once the a guest commented on how good the design for the ads and posters had been. He of course had been paid his commission, but also for being the bar tender. It had given him some much needed confidence to quit Pure.

First thing he'd done when the gala was over was call Shuuhei and tell him of the grand success his night had been. He had offered to take Ichigo out the next night he was free in celebration and had also informed him that he had another potential client for the him. His next thing had been to get himself a late dinner and get home afterwards. The local 24hr diner called to him as he made his way back. Figuring he'd give it a shot he popped in and was greeted by a very familiar face. One of the regular customers at Hollow's had recognized him and had immediately asked if he was there to sit with Grimmjow. He was about to refuse when the seemingly downtrodden appearance of the usually obnoxious man caught his eye. He nodded his consent and went over and sat down across from the other.

For several moments they sat in silence Grimmjow just staring down at his hands. Ichigo was at a loss. He hadn't ever seen the other look discouraged and vulnerable. His heart actually hurt for him and he wondered what could have been the cause. He sighed and ordered two cups of hot chocolate when the other still hadn't said a word. It seemed that at that instant Grimmjow became suddenly aware he was there.

"So...you don't exactly seem like the sit and sulk type." Grimmjow glared at him but he could tell it was half-hearted. "I'm not going to ask because it isn't my business, but despite my better judgement I'll listen if you need it." He calmly sipped his cocoa while giving the other man a mild frown.

Grimmjow huffed and angrily grabbed his own mug. "Shit. Just got in another fight with the old man." Ichigo merely waited for him to continue. "Ain't nothing new. Pops and I are always fighting over something. He fucking disowned me because I want to go to culinary school."

Ichigo had to sputter at that."Why? What the fuck is wrong with culinary school? You already bartend."

"Fucker thinks it ain't manly. He's always been on my ass about that shit. Ever since high school." Grimmjow swiped at the whipped cream and licked it from his finger unaware of Ichigo's sudden interest.

"Disowning you is pretty damn stupid." He agreed. "But if the old man doesn't want to accept you for who you are then go ahead and succeed without his shit in your life."

"Easy for you to say." The other snorted.

Ichigo frowned at that. "It's not easy for me. My family wasn't too happy when I came over here for school. If you can't tell I'm not from the states. They just learned very quickly that either they accepted that I was following what I wanted to do with or without them. And without them meant that I was cutting ties." He tilted his head. "My old man's always been a real nutcase, but he cared about me and despite his reservations he accepted it. I've been doing it mostly on my own though. Never ask him for help."

"You don't have a criminal record though I bet. I got myself into some trouble back in highschool." He pinned Ichigo with a serious look. "I ain't a basket of roses. Creepy-faced Gin was the only one really willing to overlook my record and give me a chance." He slammed his fist on the table. "Shit I don't even know why I'm telling you. You already hate my guts anyway. Not like I need to be adding fuel to the flame."

Ichigo chuckled warmly. "I find you annoying as shit sometimes, but I don't hate you. Your stupid antics actually gave me some confidence."

Grimmjow had to smirk at that. He looked up momentarily and caught the genuine smile the other had. Honey-colored eyes were filled with a tenderness he'd never expected to see in the usually scowling face. It had him feeling hot around the collar and a little bit afraid. He'd long since acknowledged that from day one he'd found the insufferable boy desireable. He'd felt no need to hide that fact. He'd tried to make it obvious anytime that he'd seen him, but the other was too dense. He'd actually been surprised that when he got Ichigo behind the bar that they were incredibly similar and worked well together. They seemed to function on their own wavelength and the fact that the other could keep up with his showboating made him even that much more attractive. He'd been just about ready to give up on pursuing the other when he'd seen him and the punkish guy together at the coffee shop. He'd been jealous for sure, but then his assumptions had been all wrong. The times he'd seen them in the bar together had merely been as friends and thus his drive had been renewed.

"Look, I just got off a job so I'm hungry. Let me eat something then if you're up for it we can bum about my place with a few beers for a bit." Ichigo suggested feeling that it had been incredibly forward of him to invite the other.

"Not going to turn down free beer." He grinned.

Ichigo had been again astonished at how easily they got on. It was like they'd been old friends once they had a few in them. Grimmjow was incredibly knowledgeable in the types of beers and what situations and foods they were most appropriate with. Ichigo had nowhere near that amount of know-how concerning alcohol. Sure he knew his drinks and how to serve them up. He also knew flavors that went well together, but the history of them was something completely out of his range. It wasn't just that though. Grimmjow belonged in a culinary institute. His knowledge of food was astounding as well. It all played into why Grimmjow knew the perfect complement drink. He was intrigued and finding himself enjoying the other's presence. He'd lost count of the beers that had been drank between the two of them.

Grimmjow had spread himself out on the couch sometime during their conversation and had his arms resting on the back of the couch, his left hand just barely brushing Ichigo's shoulder. He couldn't find it in himself to care though. Infact, the more he drank, the more he leaned back into the hand. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind either and he let his hand idly trace patterns in Ichigos shirt. Ichigo didn't know when, but found himself drunkenly gazing up at Grimmjow's perfect profile. The man was ruggedly handsome. Even the scar running along his jawline was enticing to Ichigo and he found himself wanting to trace it with his tongue. Apparently though he'd actually voiced his wants and Grimmjow had heard. He grinned down at him like the Cheshire cat.

"You know, what I'd really like to do is fuck that sweet ass of yours into oblivion. Unfortunately i don't think that would go over well and you'd be regretting it in the morning."

The idea of sex with Grimmjow hadn't sounded bad at all and Ichigo's body was more than willing at the moment, but even with the dirty grin the other wad giving him all he'd managed was a slight brushing of lips. It caused a spark of wanting to flash through him and he wanted more in his lust addled mind. He'd tried to deepen it pushing for something more. It ended up being no more than a languid twining of tongues that left him unfilled. He was angry that the one time he wanted Grimmjow to be impulsive, he was being denied. It both frustrated and excited him though.

"You'll thank me in the morning brat. Now go to bed. I'm going to hunker down on this couch so move."

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon. His head was pounding, but his stomach seemed to growl in anticipation of the delicious aroma. He couldn't remember much about the previous night except the gala and then stopping to eat with Grimmjow. His eyes popped open and suddenly it all came rushing back. He was absolutely mortified at the attempt to makeout with the other man. He rushed out of his room and was surprised to see Grimmjow standing in his kitchen making hash browns. He coughed in embarrassment causing the other to turn.

"Ah, you're up and about finally." he faced the stove again. "Figured you'd want some food after all the alcohol you drank."

"What time is it?" Ichigo mumbled blearily while sliding down at the table.

"Ten after eleven. Why?"

The ginger shot out of his chair. "Shit! I'm late for class."

"So skip. One day is hardly going to do anything. Besides, your brain is shit right now. You aren't helping yourself by going."

He slumped back down seeing the reason in the statement. Grimmjow seemed to be ignoring whatever had happened the previous night. Ichigo was indeed thankful for that. He sighed heavily and lowered his head to the table muttering sleepily in Japanese. Eventually Grimmjow sat a plate in front of him. It was filled with a wonderful American breakfast that Ichigo had only recently started to enjoy. Thick slices of bacon sat atop a pile of hash browns. Also two sunny-side-up eggs complimented the plate.

"I don't know how to make a Japanese breakfast so you're just going to have to deal."

He didn't care. It was perfectly okay in his opinion. After they'd eaten Ichigo had been surprised to notice Grimmjow had cleaned up their mess. No bottles or any evidence of drinking had occurred. He'd briefly wondered if the blue haired man had been embarrassed as well and was trying to avoid the topic. It had offended him a little to think that Grimmjow was trying to mask what had happened and he progressively felt himself getting more and more angry. Just as he was about to blow a gasket Grimmjow got up to leave.

He stopped directly behind Ichigo's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Next time you go saying suggestive things I really am going to fuck you drunk or not."

That thought stayed with Ichigo the rest of the day. He'd been so immersed in it that he almost didn't hear his phone go off. He instantly recognized Shuuhei's number and answered it ready with an excuse as to why he wasn't in class. What he got instead was a teasing remark followed by a question asking if he'd taken the advice and just gone for Grimmjow. Ichigo had sighed and decided it was better just to explain the whole thing to the other. Shuuhei had urged him on and told him to follow through. Ichigo had disagreed claiming that it had just been alcohol talking.

"Ichi, you're smart enough to know that alcohol just gives you the courage to do things that you secretly want to do."

Afterwards he'd asked how the event went and told Ichigo he'd gotten another potential buyer for some his work. Of course they had wanted a rec and some high quality files to look at to compare with other potentials. Ichigo had been elated and had quickly agreed to send some files. Shuuhei had given him some suggestions of the type of things they'd be looking for. They had asked for a few items that might show the designer would know how to design a playbill cover and full page ad. The production they wanted to test him for was Reefer Madness. All the people involved had agreed the traditional artwork had looked dated and wanted something new to match the parody. After more small talk they hung up and Ichigo got ready for his shift at Pure.

Many of the patrons had noticed that he'd been there less and less. Some were upset as well. A few were genuinely missing him, while the other (trophy wives) were just missing the eye candy. Either way, things had been tense of late. His boss' disapproval was obvious despite the pleasant smile, and he couldn't help but want to get out asap. Ichigo was happy that his first job had gone well and was anxiously looking forward to the next one, and hopefully being able to find more contacts. He had wanted to get a few commissions under his belt before he quit Pure. As things were going though it seemed lucky that Shuuhei had bumped into him at the bar that one night. They'd become decent friends and Ichigo was now rapidly becoming part of the circle of contacts the other had.

His first draft of the playbill had started out on a cocktail napkin, and had gone from there. When he'd finally decided on a more complete image he'd sent it along with a copy of all the concept art just in case they wanted to see the process. They'd been particularly impressed with the images of the characters even though they were just doodles. Belatedly Ichigo had noticed that his 'Jimmy' scribble had mimicked some of Grimmjow's good looks. That had been all good and well until Shuuhei had pointed it out teasingly during one of their 'coffee dates'.

He hadn't been to Hollow's in a while. Partially because of Grimmjow's 'threat' but mostly because he'd been very focused on his current project. While they had liked the designs they were talking over edits with him. It had seemed that each time he turned a piece over, it came back with some kind of edit. It both frustrated and encouraged Ichigo. He'd been spending any free time meeting up with Shuuhei to get guidance since the other had more experience in that area. Needless to say, his social time had taken a back burner.

Grimmjow had noticed his absence too. He'd been aggravated that Ichigo had initiated contact with him, but had yet to follow through. Two weeks and he had yet to see and sign that the ginger had stopped by. It made him irritable and less wont to entertain while at work. Gin had noticed and told him to find a way to fix his attitude or else. He'd tried, but he couldn't help but feel ignored and slighted. Several empty beer and spirits had suffered his wrath to a loud and shattering death. He was just about to bust another when he caught a bit of the kid's name. Using the guise of refilling drinks he moved closer to the pair sitting at the bar. If he just happened to hear what had become of the other then maybe he could relax his temper. It seemed like ages before they mentioned him again, but it was all he needed. He smirked thinking it was about time to cause another ruckus at Ichigo's bar.

The following week Grimmjow had made good on his resolve to cause a scene. He'd gone into Pure confident as all get out and eyed Ichigo from across the room. Instantly the ginger had blushed and looked away. Casually he'd ordered a drink while flirting with a woman sitting at the bar. His actions had caused Ichigo to frown and then attempt to ignore him. Of course it hadn't been that easy. Grimmjow had shamelessly flirted with all the women that had approached the bar all the while giving the bartender the eye. Ichigo could feel the arousal of the look and had desperately tried to keep his thoughts elsewhere. Grimmjow wanted to rile him up. He was very much intent on getting a reaction. If the other was willing to try to snog him while drunk, he was sure he could 'convince' him while sober. It was obvious the kid needed to get laid. Grimmjow kept his eye on the clock and just before last call he closed his tab and leaned forward to address Ichigo.

"I'll be waiting for you to finish where we left off." He murmured silkily and just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo's heart started racing and he knew his cheeks were aflame. The husky statement had sent shivers down his spine and had him entertaining unwholesome thoughts. He knew that Grimmjow had done it just to agitate him, but he couldn't help but want a part of it to be true. He finished his shift with nothing but that repeating in his head. Quickly he'd gone through closing anxious to see if the other had been only teasing him. He hadn't even bothered with changing before he left and rushed out still in his vest and slacks.

He hadn't expected that when he left Grimmjow would be waiting for him. But as he exited to elevator to his apartment the unmistakable form of the man came into view. His mouth ran dry watching cautiously as he was approached. He wanted to ask what the other man was doing there, but suddenly it sounded stupid. Grimmjow had done exactly as he'd said and now he was there maybe to fulfill the other part. Ichigo could only secretly hope.

"You gonna invite me in?"He husked tilting his head suggestively.

Ichigo only nodded mutely and slowly let them both in. He sighed ans turned to the other. "Well sit anywhere-"

Grimmjow laughed boisterously. "Ne Ichi- you don't need to be all formal and shit. We both remember how much you wanted in my pants last time. Let's just skip the preamble and get right to it." He chuckled and pressed the small man against the wall.

Ichigo had been appalled and riled all together. He swallowed thickly unable to look away from the piercing sapphire stare. He'd almost resigned himself to the other when suddenly he was let go. He frowned questioningly and then noticed the soft chuckling. His face flushed angrily and he reeled back to punch the laughing man. Instantly the other stopped and caught his wrist with a smirk. Ichigo jerked his hand back and instead shoved at Grimmjow.

"You fucker. Think it's fun to toy with people's feelings?" He glowered trying his hardest to look threateningly at the other.

"I ain't toying with you."

Strong hands cupped his face and he was abruptly pulled into a kiss. At first he didn't know if he wanted to hit the other or pull him closer. The indecision didn't stay long and his arms wrapped around broad shoulders and eventually settled against the other man's back. All anger was sapped from him as the kiss turned more forceful. He was rapidly becoming willing and pliant and was very glad that this time around he wasn't intoxicated. He pulled back for just a moment to breathe and saw for the first time just _how_ handsome Grimmjow was. All the sharp angles of his face were complimented by the more subtle aspects. The faded scar that ran from the top of his right cheek bone all the way to his jaw again took most of his notice. He loved the way it looked. Loved how it looked dangerous next to the teal tattoos under his eyes. Loved how it contrasted with the soft barely there freckles on his nose.

Grimmjow was painfully attractive and Ichigo could feel himself falling. His lips parted and he exhaled before going in for another kiss. It was softer this time, but he still allowed Grimmjow to take the lead. Their lips curved almost perfectly together moving and pressing in just the right places. Ichigo slowly let his hands move upwards one coming to the nape of Grimmjow's neck the other tracing the scar. It caused the man to pause and peer questioningly down at Ichigo as if almost a little bit scared. He smiled lightly to assuage the blue-haired man's fear before nosing his cheek in the scarred area. They stood in a companionable silence for a few moments both just basking in the other's presence.

"So...what does this mean?" Ichigo finally broke the silence.

Grimmjow shrugged in response. "Whatever you want it to I guess. Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to fuck you."

"What if I want more than just a fuck?"

"Then I say you better not even think of looking at anyone else."

* * *

Ichigo's mood had been incredibly hard to break after that. Him and Grimmjow didn't exactly function like a typical couple. They argued relentlessly and were constantly trying to outdo the other, but it worked. There was a chemistry between them and they thrived off the competition with each other. Sure sometimes they would never reach an agreement, but both liked having someone on an even playing field. Shuuhei had noticed instantly when the change had happened. Not long after, he'd spilled the beans. Shuuhei had been supportive and had even told Ichigo he could come to him anytime he needed advice in the area seeing as he was the same.

Of course his second commission had been going well and they'd finally reached a final decision on the designs. He'd been super excited and couldn't wait to see the finished product. The theatre had also drawn up a contract with him to do designs for some of their smaller shows. It wouldn't be quite as much pay as 'Reefer madness.' But it was a start. Between that and his relationship with Grimmjow, he'd gained the confidence to quit his job at Pure. His boss had wished him well with a faked smile, but Ichigo knew. It was a huge weight off him and he was happy to finally be out of the stifling environment. It allowed him to focus more on finding more contacts and getting himself out there.

He'd designed his webpage and online portfolio and had made it available to many local design groups in hopes that it would bring commissions in. Mostly what he got was word of mouth. His professors had given him good recommendations plus what reputation he'd got from his first two jobs. In his down time he found himself entertaining the crazy idea he'd briefly thought up before. He didn't know where to start, but after he'd really learned more about Grimmjow, he thought perhaps he might research it more deeply.

As the term was coming to a close, Ichigo found himself wondering what was going to happen for his last few semesters. He only had thirty six more hours of class and then he'd hoped to get an internship. His thoughts circled on that, and on the fact that his family had decided that they were going to visit him for Christmas. He was excited to see his sisters, but his father was going to make a scene, and as much as he loved the man, he didn't want to deal with that. Also there was the small little bit about him being homosexual and dating a rather foul-mouthed man. He was sure that was going to cause a fight if the two got into it.

He resigned himself to I don't give a fuck mentality and pretty much just decided that his dad would eventually accept it and there was no need to worry over something not so important. He wondered what Grimmjow was even going to do for the holiday. He'd been disowned and pretty much told not to associate with his family anymore. That much he'd remembered from the last big conversation, but he'd never brought it up again. In the very least Grimmjow had his own place, but he figured if the man was up to dealing with his odd family he could celebrate with them.

They fought about it when the topic of Christmas was brought up. Understandably it was a sore subject with Grimmjow, but Ichigo couldn't help his temper flaring up from it. The whole day after the fight they didn't talk to each other. The silence was broken when Ichigo came into Hollow's Hole while Grimmjow was working and groped him right there in front of everyone. Knowing that the forward behavior was an uncomfortable thing for the ginger, suddenly Grimmjow wasn't as angry anymore. They had resolved to try to fix the problem after he got off work.

They'd fought again followed by a heavy session of kissing that had left both of them unfulfilled and wanting more. It was actually killing Grimmjow to not make good on his promise, but he could tell he had to tread lightly with Ichigo concerning sex. The boy was very insecure and actually quite shy on the subject despite the way he kissed. Slowly Ichigo had opening up to the idea more, but just couldn't seem to get over his doubts.

Aside from that Grimmjow was stressing about presents. He wasn't normally the type to give presents do being put in an environment with a family, he felt more obligated. He'd tried to bring that up with Ichigo, but the subject had always been closed before he could get a word out. He didn't really know what to do. Despite what all was said, he did want to make a good impression on Ichigo's family. Because he didn't really know anything about them he decided to stick with what he knew best, cooking and drinks.

When the holiday had finally rolled around he'd literally forced Ichigo out of his own kitchen. Previously they'd planned on what to do, and Grimmjow had pretty much stated he'd cook since he had nothing else to offer Ichigo's family. They'd argued over what was going to be prepared but eventually Grimmjow had won out and they'd gone shopping for ingredients. The previous day when Ichigo had been out to meet his family at the airport was when Grimmjow had taken time to make special things for the other. Baking and decorating was something he'd become especially affluent at and had very rarely showed. Anytime he'd been over, he'd snooped through Ichigo's pantry to find out what kinds of food the other favored. The one thing he'd noticed that seemed to have a new bag every week was dark-chocolate pretzels. It was the only junk food in the place aside from alcohol. Based on that he made a dessert for the other that he figured would encompass what he knew. He wasn't going to give it to Ichigo until after his family had left, but it left him feeling anxious.

Christmas dinner had gone awkwardly well. Grimmjow wasn't used to the family environment, but he had done anything incriminating. He was also horny as hell since Ichigo had kissed him that morning before being forced out of the kitchen promising that he'd make it up to him. When the family had finally left Ichigo had all but pounced on Grimmjow. It was a surprise, but he welcomed it. Before he got to into it though he stopped Ichigo telling him he still had a present. When he presented the dessert Ichigo was left speechless. He knew Grimmjow was good a cooking, the dinner had attested to that. But the delicate hand needed to make something like that was impressive and he never knew Grimmjow had it in him. The whole thing was edible. Chocolate formed into a martini glass filled with cake balls of varying flavors and topped off chocolate covered pretzel sticks.

Ichigo was beside himself with awe. "Grimm, you don't need to go to culinary school. This is fucking incredible."

"Yes I do. No credible place would hire me 'specially because of my record." He grumped.

Ichigo sampled one of the cakes and hummed in approval causing Grimmjow to swallow uncomfortably. The ginger suddenly turned to him a prominent blush present on his cheeks. "So, you promised something a while back..." He murmured while sliding closer. "Care to indulge?"

"Fuck yes."

Grimmjow was on him in an instant tackling him off the couch and to the floor. Their mouths sought out each other both competing for the upper hand. Ichigo relented letting Grimmjow take over once more relishing in the taste of the other. His kisses tasted like the Riesling that had been sipped after dinner and Ichigo loved it. His hands curled tightly in Grimmjow's shirt pulling him impossibly close. Grimmjow responded in kind by grinding his hips downwards letting the other male know just how much he wanted this. Ichigo gasped and pulled away from the kiss letting his head thump against the floor. The heated touch didn't stop though and the other's lips trailed downwards along his jaw and the curve of his neck. He stopped at the hem of Ichigo's shirt and shot him a look that was full of naughty promises.

"Don't tease." he stated firmly urging the other to go on.

Grimmjow's lips were on his again distracting him from the roaming hand groping and touching. He's anything but patient as he licks and nips at the man below him. He'd been waiting far too long for this and he didn't want the other's modesty to get in the way. Ichigo kissed just as passionately as he argued and it drove Grimmjow crazy with want. He was all teeth and tongue and Grimmjow loved every moment of it responding in kind. He used that vigor to help divest them of their shirts, only separating for the scant moment it took to peel them over their heads. He'd never gotten the pleasure of seeing Ichigo without a shirt on. His body was beautifully male. Slim muscle and lightly tanned skin with a dusting of freckles right along his shoulders. His eyes fell to the small tattoo decorating the ginger's chest just above his right nipple. It made him grin knowing that there was a wild side hiding beneath the surface of the man. Grimmjow resumed his kisses letting them trail downwards.

Ichigo groaned and pulled at his hair asking for his lips. Grimmjow was quick to oblige moving back up and pressing their bodies close to do so. Ichigo pushed against the other man so that their bodies moved more upright. Grimmjow's hands did not stay idle. Sensually he slid them around Ichigo's shoulders and slowly down his back. The touch drew soft gasps and shivers from him. The younger was not to be outdone though. His fingers pulled at the longer whisps of hair at the base of Grimmjow's neck and scratched along his scalp. Lusty growls passed between kisses until eventually he pulled back. Their eyes met for a brief moment causing Ichigo to blush and look down at the intensity showing in those cerulean depths. Grimmjow's hands slid down to cup his buttocks before pulling him up and standing in one go.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo squawked indignantly while instinctively wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

"I'd be happy to just all out fuck you here on the floor, but I figured you wanted to be more comfortable." Grimmjow smirked while giving a small thrust.

"Jerk." Ichigo mumbled but smiled just a bit allowing Grimmjow to continue his trek to the bedroom.

For the first time Ichigo actually took a moment to admire the body that was bared to the public on a regular basis. Grimmjow was built like a tank. His body was so perfectly sculpted and cut. He took notice of all the scars that just added character to his physique. Several knife scars he noted being able to identify them from his days in his dad's clinic. A large burn scar ran from hipbone to to shoulder, but it seemed to be of no consequence to the man. He touched it wanting to ask.

"Ah. That. My first venture into cooking as a teenager. Hot grease all over from being damn clumsy." He chuckled without even the smallest note of regret.

Ichigo kissed it then continued his exploration. He watched as Grimmjow's body twitched from the touches. He sucked in a gasp as he was instantly turned on from the sight of ink peeking out just beneath the hem of trousers. Grimmjow watched with rapt fascination as Ichigo unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to trace the tattoo on his hip that curved toward his crotch. It was simple black scrawl that merely said 'grind'.

"Hot." He breathed.

"Bet you never noticed the one on my back."

He shook his head but kept his focus on removing his boyfriend's clothing. He was nervous, but touching and revealing the other's body made it much easier. He suddenly didn't feel so self conscious as he laid back and let Grimmjow descend upon him. The other was just as curious about his body and he closed his eyes as his remaining clothes were removed. Grimmjow had picked up from where he left off licking and making his way down to Ichigo's arousal. He chuckled as Ichigo flushed all over from the touch. He was gorgeous and Grimmjow knew it was all worth the fighting and waiting. He responded splendidly with the first suck moaning softly and arching. His hand drew through powder-blue locks curling and tightening and asking for more.

When Grimmjow felt that Ichigo had relaxed more he reached for his discarded pants and dug out the tube of lubricant and condom he'd pocketed. Ichigo looked up from his pleasured haze just in time to watch with attentiveness as two slick fingers teased his entrance. He took a deep breath and urged himself to relax against the tensing reaction. Grimmjow murmured encouragement as he slowly pushed inside. Ichigo was no stranger to the sensation, but it had been a while to say the least and he took several breaths focusing on the deep voice of the other man. It soothed him and yet further aroused him. He beckoned the other to continue. Grimmjow alternated scissoring his fingers and giving shallow thrusts while sucking on sensitive areas to help give pleasure to the discomfort. A few moments more and Ichigo was ready for the next finger. Grimmjow had been surprisingly patient as he prepared Ichigo, but his desire was nearly begging at him to move on.

When he withdrew he caught Ichigo's honey eyes with a heated look. There was no turning back now as he ripped open the condom and rolled it on and the younger man knew it. Grimmjow hastily rubbed gel all over himself anxious to delve inside. Ichigo braced his body on his elbows so that he could watch their initial coupling. As Grimmjow scooted forward and grasped his hips he inhaled in anticipation. The first penetration was slow and slightly uncomfortable. He felt too full, but urged himself to relax to let the other fully in. He watched as his body opened up and let each agonizingly slow inch slide further. His eyes shot up to his boyfriend's face and he was endeared by the look of concentration. Grimmjow was biting his lip and exhaling softly pacing himself so he did not hurt the other. At long last he was fully seated and he grunted in relief. Ichigo's muscles twitched as he accomodated the other's girth. He adjusted his position and then tapped Grimmjow's back with his foot letting him know to start.

Grimmjow moaned in partial relief as he began thrusting. Slowly at first then progressively harder and faster. Ichigo arched up to meet him gving as good as he got. The chemistry and rhythm between them was just like when they were working the bar. instinctively they knew exactly what the other was doing and it translated over to sex. The slap of skin on skin added to the cacophony of moans drawn from their copulation. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down by the neck and joined their lips in a sloppy kiss. Every piston of the man's hips brought them one step closer to that precipice pounding at that sweet spot. As they parted for breath Ichigo licked the sweat from Grimmjow's lips and moaned hotly against his mouth. He was coming undone and so near orgasm he could feel the firing in his nerves. In an instant his toes curled and he tightened his legs around the other's back caging him inside. Grimmjow grunted feeling the contracting muscles all around him. He fought those powerful legs so that he could finish. A few thrusts later he was sinking into orgasmic bliss and filling Ichigo with his seed. His arms strained as he balanced himself over the smaller man. Finally Ichigo tugged him down and they lay there basking in post-coital afterglow.


	2. II

Liquor Flip

Part II

After that sex had become a regular occurence despite Ichigo's modesty still making him shy about it. He'd go to class, then meet Shuuhei and work on commissions until evening, then go to Hollow's Hole. The owner had gotten used to seeing Ichigo there that he'd eventually started teasing the boy about his relationship with Grimmjow. He'd also been put on the staff just in case an inspector ever happened in. Occasionally he'd get up behind the bar and entertain with Grimmjow, but most of the time he was content to stay out of the other man's way. Ichigo had learned that now that they were together, Grimmjow had no qualms about molesting him in public. Most of the bar's female patronage was more than happy to watch to show much to his horror. Sure they'd gotten almost double the tips, but bedroom business needed to stay out of the workplace in his opinion.

Grimmjow he'd noticed had been more seriously kicking up the flair as of late. The man seemed almost as if he was training for some big upstage. It made Ichigo really wonder what was going on. His answer came unexpectedly when Gin had plopped himself down at the same table. Ichigo had looked questioningly at the sly man instantly feeling on edge. For a few moments they both just sat there watching Grimmjow wow the crowd.

"I gave him a recommendation to enter a flair competition." The boss finally said. "He could really go far, only problem is, they got a group competition too. Ain't nobody 'round here good enough to compete with him there."

Ichigo sighed suddenly understanding. "So that's what's going on with him."

"So, you gonna help him out boy? Yer the only one that can match his pace." He gave a cheshire grin to Ichigo. "An' before you say he didn't ask, ya know he ain't the type."

Ichigo puffed out an exasperated breath. "Alright, I'll talk to him about it and see IF he wants the help."

With that, Gin was gone. Ichigo was surprised that Grimmjow hadn't goaded him into entering with him which meant, it meant something personal to him and he was embarrassed. He waited until after close to confront the other man about it. Immediately Grimmjow had bristled defensively causing an argument. It slipped then that Grimmjow was entering to try to win the ten thousand dollar prize to help fund his way into culinary school. Ichigo had smacked him for not saying anything or even asking for his help regarding the group competition. Grimmjow had been speechless when his boyfriend had offered to practice with him and enter with him if it would help. Grimmjow, normally one to stick it alone had given in and admitted that it would make it much easier to work with him.

From then on, whenever Ichigo was in Hollow's Hole he'd be behind the bar doing synchronized flair. They'd actually developed some new tricks and used busy nights as a way to test them on a crowd. Whenever Grimmjow was at his apartment with him they'd practiced tosses. Ichigo would sit and do his homework while letting the other throw tumblers and bottles at him testing their instincts and trust. A few messes later they'd pretty much gotten it down knowing exactly the timing of each toss. Ichigo's sleek skills meshed so perfectly with Grimmjow's stylized panache that it made for a very entertaining show. Shuuhei had been documenting the whole process and using it as a business booster on Hollow's blog letting people know which nights they'd be performing.

Eventually the day had come. Between all the commissions and the non-stop practice, Ichigo was worn out, but he'd vowed to do his best so that Grimmjow could win. They'd had to give themselves a name for the group contest and Ichigo had been forced to enter the singles in order to compete in group. They'd settled on 'Grind 15' to match their ink. It was simple, but had meaning to both of them. Ichigo had been nervous about the ordeal, but now found himself thrumming in excitement. Though he wasn't out to beat Grimmjow in singles, he was going to treat it like one of their personal competitions and forget everything else around him.

Points for each part were divided up into artistry, technique, and audience appeal. He watched the other participants silently gauging them against his boyfriend. Very few came up as high in all three fields. Some had excellent technique like himself, but at the same time lacked the originality that the street bar tenders had. He'd been stoked to get to see Grimmjow's whole set from prelims. It was so full of energy and right from the start the audience was 'oohing'. Though he knew the effect a shirtless Grimm had on a crowd. Not a part of his performance was dull. The viewers were enraptured with him and cheered and clapped for every trick.

When Ichigo had finally gone on, he suspected he'd bore most of the audience, but to his surprise they were equally impressed with the smooth manner in which he handled his performance. Yes it wasn't as flashy, but he knew that was for later. They had some very difficult things to face with group namely being that they were the only duo. Grimmjow had been prepared for that and they'd made an extra challenging performance and had not yet performed in public.

Between Prelims and finals, which they'd both moved through to, Shuuhei had stopped them to show the pictures he'd taken and the video feed he'd uploaded. They had all of Hollow's support plus some of Ichigo's classmates and clients. The livefeed was being played back at the bar so that the customers could cheer them on from afar. Grimmjow was pleased with his own performances and even though he wasn't the top score, he was very close. He knew that group was going to either make or break it; however, he wasn't afraid. Despite the problems they'd had during the practices, he was at ease trusting that the electricity that was always between them would be there today and keep them on the same wavelength.

When they were introduced they'd gotten a big cheer. Ichigo swallowed knowing the first part of the trick always left him disoriented. Heavy drum and bass music started up and they were given the okay to start. The opening started with Grimmjow giving a bottle of vodka a high toss and quickly yanking Ichigo's shirt off before the bottle came down into the younger man's hand. Ichigo would have to simultaneously catch his shirt and the vodka behind his back. He'd then spin and thrust his arm out offering the bottle back while knocking a shaker to Grimmjow with his shirt. They'd practiced it several times screwing up a dozen times, but this time it flowed. When each of them had a spirit and a shaker they'd flip and catch in perfect time trading places and mixers each time. It was fast paced, but it came easily. When the second spirit was brought in it became more difficult. The Midori bottle was heavier and more awkward to toss, but each of them were able to do all the flips and balanced catches with finesse. The focus was more on Grimmjow as he danced while he did his flair. It was a perfect contrast to his partner, but yet he never missed a bottle. The crowd seemed to go wild for them.

The first set of drinks, midori-martinis went over well and they both launched into the next set of tricks starting with ice tosses. Ichigo had scooped a large amount of ice and had shucked it up. Grimmjow had caught all of it between two shakers. The third shaker was set on the bar spinning. As it spun he would toss single cubes at it in just the right amount of time that it would slide in. It was then popped up by the scoop and Grimmjow caught it on the back of his hand. Again, spirits were thrown in and he let the bottles roll off his arms to get popped up in the air. When he'd gone through the three colors with drinks were going to be Ichigo would quickly scoop the finished mixer out of the juggling rotation. The second set of cocktails were a tricolor and garnered even more applause.

Unfortunately for them, there were people intent on sabotage. The guys on stage that cleared dropped bottles and shakers were biased to the reigning champion. In one of the tosses a stray shaker suddenly came at Ichigo. Grimmjow had seen it from the corner of his eye as his boyfriend turned in reaction to catch the shaker. He miss-stepped and started to fall as he snatched it out of the air. Grimmjow snapped into action and caught Ichigo over his arm and amazingly enough caught both his and his partner's shakers. It looked like it had been made to happen that way despite it all. The crowd screamed in elation as he smirked and dipped Ichigo low before propping him back up and tossing his shaker back to him. Ichigo continued to blush throughout the remainder of the performance, but it was finished without further disruptions.

Grimmjow was on an adrenaline rush when they'd finished. If it wasn't for the waiting for results he'd considered taking Ichigo back to his apartment and ravishing him. He'd been upset about the interrupt, but it had been thankfully saved beautifully. Dipping Ichigo had made him blush and reminded Grimmjow of their more private exploits and had really gotten his blood burning. That and getting the other to agree in shirtless flair with him had been a total perk. His knee bounced impatiently while they watched the other groups perform. He just wanted to get through the results and get on with his plans for 'thanking' Ichigo for his help.

When all was said and done Grimmjow hadn't won, but still the second place prize was nothing to scoff at. Five thousand would definitely help in paying for tuition. Plus he'd gotten an extra five hundred for his placing in singles contest. He figured there was no point wasting time being disappointed. Just as they were getting ready to leave his boss had texted him asking them to stop by the bar. He figured that the fox-faced man was up to something, but decided he could wait just a little longer to get Ichigo.

The bar was in uproar when he'd gotten back. Grimmjow had actually been surprised. His boss stood in the middle of his normal bar station making drinks. He'd never seen the man mix a drink and had seriously questioned his ability to do so. The customers were all causing a ruckus and cheering about him and quite honestly he'd never seen such a thing before even from his regulars. Yes they'd clapped and yelled about his flair, but never in a congratulatory way and never like this.

"Ah, my favorite bar tender is back with shining results." His boss grinned and stopped making drinks for the moment.

"I uh- didn't win like I said I was going to." Grimmjow admitted. "But fuck it all, I was still the best."

Everyone cheered and then Grimmjow was surprised even further with a check from the sly man. It was pay for pretty much all the hours he'd spent practicing for the competition. Needless to say that had made his mood even better. He wasn't keen on sticking around though and was quite impatient to work out the rest of his energy on Ichigo. He only mingled for a few moments before literally dragging Ichigo out of the bar and to his flat.

They'd barely made it in the door and already Grimmjow was on him. He'd gone right for the weak spot at the juncture of Ichigo's neck laving his tongue teasingly along. The younger man gasped in surprise but tried to push him back. Grimmjow was relentless though and eventually Ichigo gave in moaning at the bites and kisses. He responded with equal fervor quickly becoming aroused by his boyfriend's ardent behavior. He was divested of his shirt and hefted up against the wall with Grimmjow wasting no time in resuming his attack. Blue wisps of hair tickled his chest as a trail of hickeys were made from shoulder to hip. He writhed in pleasure strong arms not allowing him to do much else. Their mouths connected again in heated osculation teeth clacking and tongues tangling together. All the while their hips surged together grinding in delicious friction. At that point Grimmjow was so far gone with lust he didn't even care about penetration. Deftly he slipped a hand between their bodies to free their erections. Almost immediately his hand closed around them both stroking fervently. Ichigo was making soft gasping noises that drove Grimmjow wild and spurred him to go faster. The feel of his hand and the heat of the other man's penis was drawing him so achingly close to orgasm. Moments before he came Ichigo shot off with a choked moan. It was the breaking point and he followed with his own low gasp.

After Ichigo had complained he was tired and they agreed to a quick shower together. Of course despite their weariness they still had a hard time keeping to themselves and soaping and shampooing turned to groping and kissing. Soon they'd gotten all worked up again and were on their way to a second orgasm. Ichigo had taken the lead this time and had teased along the foreskin of Grimmjow's member before slicking bodywash over him and sliding his hand in twisting motions up and down the turgid length. The taller man had grunted his approval to the action and responded in kind with quick squeezing strokes. They rushed their actions hoping to climax before the water turned icy. This time he came first right before Ichigo was panting in release, and just as the shower turned lukewarm. Both thoroughly pleased and exhausted they were quick to finish their shower and head of to bed eager to sleep away the day.

* * *

When fall had rolled around Ichigo found himself starting his final semestre internship while Grimmjow was entering his first semestre of culinary school. He'd gone straight through the summer and was aiming at winter graduation. His internship was with a company that did event posters, magazine layouts, and similar items to what Shuuhei did for Hollow's. If all went well when he graduated he had a potential job with them. On the side he still did his freelance work while Grimmjow still kept his hours at the bar. And despite their packed schedules they still found time to meet up and spend time together. Sometimes it was just them going to the one of their apartments after a busy day for dinner and sleeping and sometimes it was to attend the various events that Ichigo got free admission to.

Ichigo had also kept contact with Shuuhei who'd graduated in the spring and was working for a local publisher and still doing Hollow's posters. He'd discussed his back burner idea with Shuuhei and had slowly developed it into something he wanted to do for Grimmjow. He hadn't known when, but he'd fallen for the foul-mouthed show off and the passing thought had evolved into a full goal. Working with the publisher had again given Shuuhei all kinds of contacts and he'd set Ichigo up to speak with the people who ran the food blogs and food critique columns. All had been chefs or in someway employed in restaurants before and had imparted some very important tips to Ichigo. Also they'd been well aware of Grimmjow's skill as a bartender and had complimented his achievement.

Grimmjow had been worried about fitting in at the institute, but found himself not caring about it noticing that people from all walks of life were there. It was the least of his stresses. Taking criticisms from his instructors had become his toughest hurdle. He knew and understood it was for his own good, but it still hurt his pride. Luckily enough, whenever he had a hard day Ichigo had somehow managed to make it better even if they were just fighting. Something about the other just made it all disappear. He was able to get lots of practice with Ichigo around as well. While he'd slave away on commissions or work assignments Grimmjow would experiment and feed him new things based on the techniques he was learning. Ichigo had never had some of the things Grimmjow cooked and he could easily say that the other was extremely talented in creating fusion recipes.

Unbeknowest to Grimmjow, Ichigo was sneaking his food into the offices or when he'd meet up with Shuuhei so that he could spread around the talent that the gruff man had. Not once had anyone he'd snuck food to refused or been displeased with the taste. It made him happy for Grimmjow and glad that despite the tough time he had with critique he was still getting high praise. If Grimmjow had found out he probably would have pitched a fit. He wasn't the kind to ask for help, and by Ichigo doing that, it probably would have hurt his pride. Either way, it was no secret that Grimmjow simply had a knack for making delicious things, drinks or food.

All through the fall Ichigo spent time preparing for graduation since his father had expected him to walk during commencement despite his refusal. The two had argued over the phone for a solid hour before Grimmjow had gotten irked and yanked the phone away angrily telling Isshin that Ichigo would walk and there'd be 'bells and fucking whistles,' exactly in those words before hanging the damned thing up. The thing was that Grimmjow had secretly wanted to have a huge party for Ichigo and make him something memorable. He'd already asked his boss if he could borrow the bar for that and had snuck around contacting Ichigo's friends. Of course, he'd asked Isshin before anyone else knowing the man would be there for his son's ceremony. The boisterous man had given him the contact for Ichigo's god-father who'd recently moved to America. The god-father was even odder than the biological one and had pretty much been a well of any information he would've needed on his boyfriend included a way to get in touch with Ichigo's friends from Japan.

This was the first time Grimmjow had actually done something big for another person. Him being a loner had always stunted him in a social way. All the planning and keeping it a secret was taking a huge toll and eventually Shuuhei had taken over getting in touch with the overseas half of the guests. It had been much appreciated since Grimmjow didn't know a lick of Japanese and was unsure which of the man's acquaintances knew English. Shuuhei despite being japanese-american had kept up with his native tongue and had gladly agreed to help. Surprisingly he'd gotten a slew of responses from the mass amounts of people that Ichigo had made an impression on. Shuuhei had boasted the same result concerning the people on the japan side. He'd been hoping to get some of the things finalized when he'd gotten home from work, but the sight he came home to had him instantly forgetting about it.

When he'd entered his apartment the first thing he'd noticed was Ichigo's worn-in, grey, zip-front boots sitting next to the door. Next he saw Ichigo curled up asleep on his couch sketch book in hand and reading glasses sitting askew on his nose. He actually felt heat in his cheeks at the endearing site. For the first time in a very long time he felt a sense of not only belonging, but attachment. In his quest to get under the other man's skin he'd somehow along the line become so enraptured. As he sat and watched Ichigo sleep the thoughts of all he was trying to do for the other came to the fore front of his mind and he realized that he felt very deeply for the tangerine-haired man. A few moments later he decided to fuck all else for the night and just be with Ichigo. He very carefully moved the sketch book and removed his glasses then picked him up and carried him to bed.

When Grimmjow had awoken the next morning, he was alone with a note on his pillow. 'See you at Hollow's later. Feel like mixing.' He smirked at the neat scrawl anticipating the evening. Ichigo had been so bogged down in finishing projects that he had rarely had time or energy to flair recently. The prospect of getting to have fun tonight meant that Ichigo had finished all his work and was needing an outlet. He'd missed their mock competitions and the energy he seemed to get only when Ichigo was there with him. He's also missed when they entertained together that same chemistry bubbling between them that allowed for such a smooth routine. That thought in his head he got ready for his own courses a bit more spark flowing through him.

Just like he'd said, he was in the mood to mix and Grimmjow grinned when he saw Ichigo brush through the doors. He stopped what he was doing and tilted his head giving a challenging if not suggestive look. Immediately the ginger rose to the call and hopped over the bar ready to make some cocktails. By this point all the regulars knew about Grimmjow and Ichigo and they knew that they'd be in for a show anytime the smaller man got behind the bar with the other. Despite the long break in between times Ichigo actually did any tending, he still hadn't lost his touch and had gotten right back into the groove of playfully tossing bottles and trying to show Grimmjow up.

Grimmjow had suddenly realized that night that it would probably be fewer if not the last time Ichigo did that. With impending graduation his internship had turned into a full time job. Not to say Grimmjow wasn't proud of his boyfriend, but the thought of not have that freedom with him left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew he was going to miss it, but he didn't expect Ichigo to put his life on hold. He was following his dreams and likewise understood it'd be unfair to assume otherwise for the younger man.

Surprisingly nobody had spilled the beans about Ichigo's celebration. The man was completely oblivious to all the planning that had gone on right under his nose. Luckily he'd planned everything around the hours he knew the other was working at the design studio. This week was busy for him as he was going to be going to class, picking up people from the airport, and then going to work immediately after. Ichigo's closest friend from Japan had been in Mexico visiting family and had already been planning on surprising the other at his graduation so when he'd gotten the message from Grimmjow via Shuuhei, he'd decided to come in a few days early and help out. It also gave him the chance to see if the new boyfriend passed his approval.

At first Grimmjow had been slightly intimidated by the half Japanese, half Mexican man. But soon after he found that the quiet thoughtful nature was a welcome thing. Especially compared to Ichigo's family and god-father. He'd already known that Isshin was a complete spaz when it came his 'darling son', but meeting Kisuke had Grimmjow feeling naseous with discomfort. The man was very flamboyant, but threatening under all the strangeness. Even more so than his own eternally smiling boss. Dealing with the pair of them while trying to get things set up for Ichigo had been trying in the least. Two days prior to commencement Grimmjow had convinced Ichigo that some work was being done on his flat so their together time couldn't be there. The ginger was fine about it and despite his being the smaller of the two, Grimmjow enjoyed being there.

He'd given Shuuhei the spare key to his apartment to store things for the party and had pretty much left the rest of the planning and running around to the man since he needed to focus on the food he'd planned to make for it. All the dishes were going to be prepared at his apartment and then transported to Hollow's the morning of commencement. His boss had actually been quite excited for the event and had cleared out space for everything to be set up and had closed the bar under the premise of construction. Everything had been going smoothly as far as planning. Also, Ichigo's god father had kept the man distracted keeping him busy gallivanting around. He kind of pitied Ichigo just based on the brief time he'd spent with the man, but soon enough it would all be worth the hassle.

On Ichigo's big day he'd been up super early tackling the food task. He'd thanked whatever god that the ceremony was an evening one. It left him a good portion of the day to get ready. He'd been nervous and in a foul mood because he wanted everything to go perfect. So far Ichigo's friends had been exceedingly helpful despite Grimmjow's not so sociable attitude. They'd pretty much taken care of everything so that he could focus on his masterpiece. He knew part of the irritation was because he was anxious for Ichigo's party. Plus he was confident that post-gathering, some celebratory thank-you sex would be in order. He licked his lips in anticipation for that.

He never had been much for the droning of commencement. Grimmjow hadn't even wanted to go to his own highschool graduation, but he couldn't deny the small swell of pride seeing Ichigo walk across the stage with his honors tassels in all. Secretly it made him that much more attracted to the male. Knowing he was getting it on with an intelligent AND sexy man boosted his ego. He watched with a smirk as Ichigo sat back down with a small blush at all the cheering that he'd received. Grimmjow briefly wondered if his own completion would be the same and suddenly he was looking forward to his chance for advancement.

After the formal part Grimmjow had latched onto Ichigo and claimed that all his friends were going to meet them at the bar to hang out. Ichigo had argued stating he wanted to go somewhere nice, but then his sister Karin had argued saying that not everyone would be able to go without a reservation. Much more inclined to see all his friends in a casual space than only a few in a fancy restaurant he agreed. Grimmjow had taken them home to change after that complete dying to get out of his slacks and tie.

"Grimm..." Ichigo had somehow sneaked up behind the blue-haired man. "This blue tie is sexy on you." He'd murmured lustily. "Do we need to go right this minute?" He asked while nibbling on an ear.

"Save it baby. We've got all night after that. I plan to ravish you proper." He tilted his head back azure eyes giving a suggestive look. "And then I plan to fuck you through the mattress." He tsked and gave Ichigo a languid kiss. "Let's make an appearance, have a few drinks, and see where we end up."

Grimmjow left no room for debate at that. And even though he would have loved a quickie right then and there, he restrained himself. Besides, he knew that waiting was going to make the sex that much better. Sentimental crap got Ichigo going and he was sure that when he found out all that Grimmjow had done, he'd be frothing at the mouth for a lay with his boyfriend. By the time they'd left, Grimmjow was sure that he'd given enough time for everyone to beat Ichigo there. He could tell though as soon as they'd arrived that Ichigo was suspicious.

"Grimm, why is it so quiet? I thought everyone knew the bar opened back up."

"Dunno. Maybe people's celebrating in fancier places." He shrugged non-committal and lead them in.

Everything was quiet for a minute then suddenly, "Grimm you fucker! I thought you were acting strange." Ichigo punched his boyfriend hard in the arm, but couldn't hold in the bright smile.

"I'm actually surprised none of them fucked up the surprise. Guess your buddy Shuuhei is good at organizing shit."

Ichigo took in the sight of friends he hadn't seen in a few years. He stepped away from Grimmjow to mingle and hug them. Grimmjow watched from afar a far softer smirk decorating his lips as Ichigo practically glowed with elation. That one smile had made the hard work all worth it and he hadn't even gotten to the best part. When he'd seen Shuuhei and his boss emerge from the back he flicked his head in acknowledgement that he was ready for the unveiling. It took a moment but he managed to get Ichigo separated from his friends for the thing that had building all week.

"Look Ichi- I ain't good at this kinda soft shit." He murmured lamely. "In fact, I've never done this for anybody, but fuck you deserve it. I got a lot of help from your two best friends and that creepy relative of yours-" He paused and pulled a face. "And you KNOW how I feel about asking for help." He sighed. "Fuck I don't even know if I made half of this shit right."

Ichigo shook his head and his eyes softened. The far bar had been set up in an amazing array of traditional japanese dishes. There had been a display of rolled sushi made to look like a tiered cake, piles of gyoza, onigiri, yakitori skewers, and then at the far end were rows of wagashi in all kinds of different shapes and flavors. Upon closer inspection he noticed the shapes of some of the wagashi mimicked the head of his old stuffed lion. He guessed that had been at Yuzu's suggestion. He grinned forgoing his normal pretense about public affection and pulled Grimmjow down for a kiss.

After a round of cheering and toasting everyone was free to indulge in the treats Grimmjow had made. He received many compliments on the choices and it made his pride swell just a bit. He'd been challenged when he'd asked Ichigo's sisters about his favorite foods from home. Eventually Yuzu had sent him her recipes and directions. The girl had been very thorough and he was sure he would be able to make everything, but he wasn't sure about the taste. Ichigo's godfather had ensured him on the flavors, but he didn't exactly trust the flamboyant man. His pride nearly exploded when he saw Ichigo bite into a rice ball and a soft smile cross his face. It was the smile that Ichigo normally reserved for nostalgic thoughts and Grimmjow felt warm seeing it.

Ichigo's surprise party had gone off nearly perfectly and Grimmjow had been happy he'd suffered through all the toil for it. The younger man had shown his appreciation several times afterwards insisting that it would be the perfect way to end the memorable night. Needless to say Grimmjow had no complaints, especially when Ichigo had taken charge and had absolutely refused to let him have control. Watching the normally more reserved man ride his body with abandon was definitely going in his book of best things ever. The lust filled eyes and slightly parted lips had been the icing on the proverbial cake. He made note to always remember that sight.

* * *

Ichigo's family had stayed through Christmas and in their own odd way, made Grimmjow feel like he belonged with them. It had been a nice distraction, plus it had given him more people to try his foods on. Win-win situation in his book. Unfortunately for him, culinary school didn't take a break so he was working and going straight through and hadn't gotten to really spend time with Ichigo after Christmas. Though with Ichigo now fully employed, there wasn't a 'free day' during the week. And while that irritated him, it was sometimes a comfort to come home and find Ichigo passed out on his couch from working on some sort of project.

The domesticity of their relationship had surprised Grimmjow, but that didn't mean that the fire wasn't there. They fought hard and made up even harder. And despite all the conflict over their increasing lack of time together, it was obvious that the love and affection were there. Ichigo had been stressed a lot with the deadlines on projects, but he had handled it better than anyone. Everything was always done and in tip-top condition. Grimmjow had pride in seeing that Ichigo bestowed the same precise focus on his work that he did with mixing drinks. His mind was sharp and functioned in a different type of creative vein. Grimmjow had actually grown fond of watching the process of Ichigo's projects from concept sketches to final product. It amazed him how the other came up with his ideas. Briefly he wondered how it was that Ichigo was so utterly perfect. Of course, then his pride had the better of him and he decided that definitely Ichigo was perfect and he would accept nothing else.

Ichigo spent so much time at his place he was starting to wonder if they should just break down and move in together. The only thing was that he, Grimmjow, was afraid to ask. He'd never been afraid of approaching anything with Ichigo, but for some reason, that question had him terrified. Any way that he looked at it would be easier for them both. But the idea of admitting complete devotion to the other man made him unsure. Not of his own feelings of course, but Ichigo's. He knew that the ginger shared his love, but he didn't know if it would chase the other away, and he didn't want to do anything that would make Ichigo leave him. He'd decided his best way was to make a nice meal and let Ichigo know he had something serious to talk about.

Lady luck must have either loved him or hated him because he received a text during class that indicated Ichigo had something important he wanted to chat about. It hadn't left Grimmjow anytime to mull about his own things and he decided it was for the best lest he actually fear himself out of it. He'd replied in kind telling Ichigo pretty much the same thing and that he'd make them something good for dinner. He took the emoticon at the end of the other's text as a good thing and it calmed his fears that at least they weren't having 'THE TALK'. Needless to say he'd began puzzling out their dinner and barely listening to the instructor.

He'd been glad that it was a short day for him. At least would not have to stress about their conversation at work. Ichigo had not made it back from work yet so Grimmjow had started on the meal he was going to cook. Something about the chopping of vegetables was soothing to him as he puzzled out what he was going to say. He figured he'd let Ichigo talk first since he seemed excited about what he wanted to talk about. Grimmjow didn't want to steal his thunder. He only hoped that his question wouldn't cause the good news to go sour.

By the time dinner was done Ichigo had arrived. Grimmjow stopped to admire his boyfriend from the doorway. He liked the way the dress jeans hugged Ichigo's legs, how the company's polo was just tight enough to show definition, and how the tortise-shell glasses seemed to accentuate his eyes. Ichigo had noticed his perusal and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Grimmjow merely cracked a half smirk and nodded toward the table. sautéed vegetables and steaks lie in wait for their consumption and Ichigo had to admit it smelled divine.

"Grimm, did you want to talk now or after?"

"Sit. We can eat after you've said what's on your mind."

"Okay." Ichigo nodded then smiled. "You know my lease is going to be up soon and I wanted to move closer to work." Grimmjow tilted his head to show he was listening. "I found this awesome place. It's a two bedroom townhouse with a large kitchen."

Grimmjow's ears perked up and he sat straight up. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ichigo blushed. "I know your lease isn't up for a while, but will you cons-"

Grimmjow started laughing heartily causing Ichigo's expression to fall. "Ichi-" He grinned. "I was going to ask you to move in with me, but since you found a place, let's go take a look."

Nothing else was said after that. Both ate in contentment and they were in accord. Grimmjow had been elated that not only had Ichigo wanted them to have a place together, but that he'd approached the topic without reservation. He smirked to himself as he watched Ichigo methodically cut his steak. He'd never get tired of picking out the other's little mannerisms.

* * *

A week later the two had gone to the townhouse and checked it out. Grimmjow was pleased with the layout. The lower level had consisted of a living/ dining room, half bath, storage and laundry, and then of course the kitchen. The kitchen was open and had an island set up which allowed for more counter space. It also had a decent sized pantry and cabinets. Way more storage than his own. The upper floor had the master and extra bedroom plus two bathrooms. It really was a good deal for the price. What made it even better was the way that Ichigo seemed to be almost giddy about the whole deal. Grimmjow could tell he was already puzzling out where he was going to hang art and arrange furniture.

The landlord had eyed Grimmjow with some distaste after they'd done their applications and he'd had to admit to having a criminal record. Ichigo had grasped his hand and squeezed tightly trying to take his mind off the expression. He'd smirked and tilted his head. The ginger's opinion was the only one that mattered. Thankfully though, they'd been approved and were set to move in a few months. He felt warm at the joy that was coming off Ichigo. It was contagious and he found himself swinging their joined hands high as they walked back to his car.

In the coming months Ichigo hadn't spent much time at his apartment as he was busy packing up his own for the move. Any important things he needed for work were left with Grimmjow so that it didn't get accidentally tossed in with the boxes. Essentially Ichigo would be living in the place by himself for two months until Grimmjow's lease expired, but it hadn't bothered him. He was excited. He knew that Grimmjow would start moving his stuff over too, so it wasn't like he'd feel lonely.

When the move happened Ichigo's godfather had come up and just had his shop employees help them move. Much to Grimmjow's chagrin they'd also pretty much emptied his apartment of furniture. He admitted that it would make it easy later, but he hadn't been expecting to have his household moved while he was still occupying the place. Ichigo had profusely apologized for his relative's assumption. Grimmjow just shrugged it off and immediately went to think about packing all his stuff up and trying to break lease. By the end of the day when everyone had left, they were exhausted. Ichigo had just flopped down on the carpet of the living room and Grimmjow was pretty much in the same state. He rolled on his side and watched as Ichigo's chest heaved.

"Wanna initiate this place?" He asked in a husky murmur.

"Grimm we're all sweaty." Ichigo stammered with a blush.

"So? Not like we're going to stay clean during sex." He waggled his brow suggestively when he caught the other's eye.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head but still rolled over to face Grimmjow. He stared into the cerulean blue for a second before scooting closer to kiss the other man. He could feel the grin against his lips and suddenly he was rolled onto his back Grimmjow's weight baring down on him. There was no softness in the kisses from the other. It was all a heated want and Ichigo was swept up in it. His lips were swollen when they parted for a brief moment sharing a breath. Even sweaty and covered in dust Grimmjow was the epitome of gorgeous masculinity. His eyes were darkened in desire and were so focused that Ichigo felt himself shiver from the intense look. The spell was broken by the trilling of Ichigo's phone though.

"Fuck."

"Ignore it." Grimmjow growled dangerously.

"Can't, it's the office ringtone." He sighed while pushing Grimmjow off.

Grimmjow growled impatiently while Ichigo pawed around for his phone. He understood though that the other's work was important even if it left him miffed and unfulfilled. He huffed and flopped down on his back as he caught wind of Ichigo's conversation. The ginger was responding in annoyed, clipped sentences about something that had to be finished. From the sound of it, the issue was serious and the longer he was on the phone the more annoyed he got. Grimmjow knew Ichigo to be relative mild-manner when in came to work, but he had little patience for dumb mistakes. He'd seen the other blow a gasket over projects every now and again. While entertaining, he knew the brunt of Ichigo's temper was not fun to be on the receiving end of. He chuckled to himself and resigned to not getting sex tonight.

Eventually the pair had gotten to properly 'introduce' the place. It had happened innocently enough. Ichigo had been making the bed with freshely laundered sheets and Grimmjow had seen it as the perfect opportunity to flop right in the middle of the clean bed clothes. A pillow immediately came at his face followed by the smothering weight of his boyfriend. They had wrestled fighting over control of the pillow until Grimmjow had managed to topple Ichigo and pin him to the bed. The pillow lay naked and abandoned on the floor case fluttering down to meet it. Blue eyes flashed with desire and suddenly their lips were locked together in a heated kiss. It was all tongues and teeth as if it had been weeks since they had been together. And in all honesty to Grimmjow it had felt that way. It wasn't long before he was tearing the shirt off the smaller man to attack his neck and exposed chest. Purposefully he licked the small stylized skull and 15 tattoo thinking that it oddly fit.

Ichigo had missed Grimmjow's rough touch. He gasped as calloused fingertips slid down his sides to rest on his hips. The small circles rubbed on his hipbones drove him wild and he moaned loudly when a tongue replaced them. He could feel Grimmjow grin against his skin and he sat up to watch. The other wasted no time in divesting him of his clothing and soon he sat completely naked in front of his fully covered boyfriend. He growled in embarrassment which only caused Grimmjow to grin more. The angry flush started at Ichigo's cheeks then crawled down his neck to his shoulders, tinting them an enticing rosy shade. Unable to resist, Grimmjow grabbed the other and attacked him with relish. Kisses and bites rained over blushed skin and soon Ichigo was panting with lust his discomfort forgotten.

"Ichi-" he murmured against heated skin.

He felt around in his pants pocket having prior planned on sexing his boyfriend up real good. Ichigo groaned as he felt questioning fingers teasing his entrance. He tensed for just a moment, twitching in anticipation before taking a deep breath and allowing Grimmjow access. He hissed at the first finger sinking in, but not in pain. His lips parted in a silent plea for more. Grimmjow was very eager to oblige. His teasing quickly escalated from one finger to three and Ichigo was squirming in delight. Patience wearing thin, he shoved his pants down just enough to free himself. Quickly he slicked his member up and was ready. Ichigo breathed in anticipation as he felt the head pressing against his entrance. He exhaled sharply as Grimmjow breached the first ring of muscle. It had been too long without and he let out a low moan as he was filled completely.

"Fuck Ichi... 's good."

The pace was slow at first giving Ichigo a moment to adjust. His hips rocked a little letting the other know he could speed up. Permission given, Grimmjow pulled out almost completely then drove back in harder. Ichigo's body twitched and he gasped in pleasure only spurring his boyfriend on. Their bodies slid together in heated rapture both voicing their delight in grunts and moans. Even in his tired state, Ichigo pushed back raising his hips to meet every thrust of the other. He climax rapidly approached and soon he was clawing at all the areas of Grimmjow that he could reach. He crested suddenly as the other slid home his nerves firing off and muscles contracting. Grimmjow groaned at the sensation and thrusted a few more times before also succumbing to his pleasure. His body slumped forward and he caged Ichigo to the bed sighing in satisfaction.

* * *

Eventually the time came when Grimmjow finally got all moved in. Not that it had particularly changed things since he pretty much stayed at the new place most of the time anyway. It did give him an excuse to 're-christen' certain places in the apartment by ravishing his boyfriend against every available surface. He'd think he was becoming a sex addict, but in truth, his classes and work coupled with Ichigo's work schedule did not allow for much alone time. Even then, they were both so worn out that mostly it didn't end in the mind numbing ravenous lovemaking that had occurred previously. Grimmjow had no problem with snuggling and falling asleep next to the other. In fact, he loved having Ichigo's body curled up next to him in the bed. The man was a blanket thief, but Grimmjow could forgive that since the amount of heat he gave off was like having a life-sized space heater in the bed.

This had been especially good when he'd reached the more rigorous part of his culinary classes. Coming home to an equally tired and snuggle-friendly Ichigo got him through it. It was bad during critique/ test days. He hated sticking within the curriculum and often got reprimanded for 'showboating' and improper use of utensils. Ichigo's small reminder of his dreams helped him to forget about it. He'd been self taught with pretty much everything and having to relearn all of it by the books irritated him. The instructors seemed to discourage his flair as if refusing to acknowledge that he knew the stuff, even though his method was different. The only thing that had kept him grounded was the fact that some of his fellow class mates were awed and in secret encouraged the knife flips and food juggling.

On a particular occasion, Grimmjow had come straight home after class still wearing his uniform, too frustrated to stay at the campus and change. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard his boyfriend sneak up on him. Hands slid deftly under the white garb and pushed the buttons open while a mouth latched onto his ear and began to suck suggestively. It was enough to startle him out of his thoughts, but the following action completely unraveled him. Every now and again he'd hear Ichigo lapse into japanese. It had always interested him since it sounded so different. Of course the other had once started murmuring in his native tongue one night during sex and it had made him shoot off unexpectedly despite not knowing what had been said. Ichigo used that against him frequently after that. So, when he heard the barest whisper of "kounai seikou" against the whorl of his ear, his anger completely melted away. He still didn't know for sure what it meant, but he'd heard 'sei' frequently enough to know it pertained to something sexual.

The quick fellatio had more than calmed him down and had him practically grinning on his way to work. He'd belated realized that he didn't know why Ichigo had been home early. He worried briefly then figured that he had to be working on a project that required more space than his office. He'd been correct too. When he got home from work, the couch and coffee table were moved and Ichigo was laying in the floor next to Shuuhei painting a poster. He'd been surprised to see the other there, and nudged Ichigo with his foot while motioning toward the black-haired man. He got a very brief explanation of the project and then was left to his own devices. It was a little irritating. Two hours later, when Ichigo finally slipped into bed beside him arms curling around his chest, it was promptly forgotten in lieu of snuggling.

If the grading had been a challenge actual restaurant hours were a nightmare. The school of course had an atrium that functioned as a bistro for the students to get hands on experience. It would have been a piece of cake had the patrons not been the same type that had frequented pure. Grimmjow had to be on his best behavior and that had grated on him immensely. Most of the people were snootish and rude and had on more than one occasion made other students cry. This of course had been brushed off by the instructors as they had deemed it a necessary experience that needed to be learned. Grimmjow had no problem toughing the snide remarks, but he'd nearly gotten himself kicked out of 'class' twice for demanding to know what the problem was with his fare. The most recent time had left him laughing even if it got him in big trouble. He'd been in the middle of slicing when one of the waiters had come back and told him that the customer was dissatisfied with the taste. He'd run out of the kitchen his knife still in hand just short of yelling out. The man had looked ready to piss himself in fear. Even in the white uniform and toke Grimmjow was an imposing figure. The actual criticism had been helpful for once and he'd calmed and made something more to the man's palate.

One final reprimand he was under threat of being kicked out. Grimmjow sighed in frustration. He'd gotten a talk from his instructors. The one encouraging thing that he'd taken away was that they all had admitted he had skill. Unfortunately they also all had agreed that his behavior was unbecoming of a culinary master. He'd bitten down on the retort that bubbled up in his throat thinking about how disappointed Ichigo would be. That expression was one he couldn't take. He'd really tried to behave after that, but it had been extremely difficult. Eventually his temper had gotten the best of him when he'd been outright insulted. His cooking he could handle, his methods okay, but to have his person and pride questioned had made him see red. He'd been so angry he was beyond yelling. The rest of the class and occupants could tell and were deathly quiet. A calm anger washed over him as he dropped the large santoku on the counter while peering burningly at his instructor. He turned and picked up his dish and walked over to the large trash can.

"Since this is what you think of me-" He stated while holding the intricately set entrée precariously over the wastebin. "This is what you must think of my food." With one final look he let it go carelessly in the trash and walked out ignoring the protest.

He dreaded telling Ichigo what he'd done, but he'd been too angry and insulted to just stand by. His stormy mood hung around him even as he left for Hollow's. As he'd walked in, he almost didn't notice the loud cheering coming from his normal bar. His interest was perked. As he round the steps shock coursed through him as he saw Ichigo behind the bar in a tank top and ratty jeans serving up alcohol and flair. He sighed partially in worry and part in happiness. Ichigo winked at him as he slid behind the bar.

"You don't need to tell me. I just had a feeling you needed this." He'd murmured under the cheers and loud music.

Grimmjow smirked, reminded of how fucking lucky he was. "You have no fucking idea."

* * *

Later that same night Grimmjow had explained to Ichigo what had happened leading up to his abrupt departure of the school. He'd felt heavy as he'd confessed, but he was met with a punch to the face instead of the disappointment he'd expected. Ichigo had merely laughed and said 'I told you.' referring to his prior remarks of Grimmjow not needing culinary instruction. After that he'd gone back to full-time bar tending much to Gin's enjoyment. Also, he found himself entering more flair competitions. He'd won a few small-town singles tournaments and he'd set his sights on a few larger ones. In the mean time Ichigo had encouraged him to keep cooking and to start bringing his food up to the bar. If anything, it had been fun developing new stuff and a nice ego boost when he got compliments.

Ichigo had dropped a bomb on him two weeks later. He'd volunteered them to do the banquet for one of his clients, full bar and all. That had been fine until the other had told him that _he_ would be making the food for it. Grimmjow had blanched at that and promptly started a fight about not being asked. In the end Ichigo had won the argument and they'd made up with a bout of rough sex as per the compromise they'd agreed on. He almost backed out when he had seen the menu. If it hadn't been for Ichigo calling him a coward and threatening no naughty action, he would have. Still he didn't talk to the ginger for the rest of the day.

He knew he was going to be getting paid well, but fuck all for having a time-consuming menu. It normally was the caterer that provided the choices and the client picked from there, but no! Ichigo had to go about it all backwards. He'd been grumbling in irritation from the time he'd started getting supplies for the event. Ichigo had just told him to worry about the food while he took care of the bar. He agreed begrudgingly silently cursing his boyfriend's ability to tie him in figurative knots with one look. He wondered why it was that the man was working on a banquet thing if he was supposed to be doing visual advertising type stuff.

At some point though he'd gotten really into making the food and had started to enjoy it. It was tedious, especially the dessert items, but he'd jumped right in and created something visually stunning. As the rest of the venue workers were helping him set up, he couldn't deny that he was proud. Stuffed bell peppers sat in a colorful array next to a plate of caprese stacks arranged in a spiral with balsamic drizzled over them the opposite direction, miniature arugula salads sat in small bacon cups and topped with perfect little cheese curls, and last was the main entree. Large, hand-formed meatballs sat on generous angel nests and circled with a homestyle arrabiata sauce; each a picture of old recipe-new art fusion perfection. He grinned knowing that the later-to-be revealed confection was going to be a perfect match to the meal.

As he took a moment to look around he realized he hadn't known anything about what the event was for. The main poster he had recognized as the one Shuuhei and Ichigo had been working on in the floor. The minimalist food illustrations screamed of Ichigo's design and he gawked in disbelief at what he'd prepared the food for. Ichigo had taken a client on a new foodie magazine and blog. The poster had been for the company's logo and website while all the complimenting elements matched. He was angry and awed. Ichigo had taken on a huge project and pulled him right along into it. He was amazed at the results and suddenly felt relieved that his food had gotten him so hyped up. A small worry gnawed at him as he realized actual food-critics would probably be present. He had to remember while he was working the bar with Ichigo that he was going to have to behave no matter what was said. He didn't want to ruin it for his boyfriend.

Once people had filtered in he stepped behind the pop-up bar with Ichigo. The other was giving him an odd grin and he wondered if there were ulterior motives behind the acceptance of this job. The banquet droned on with introductions to the writers and managers of the magazine while also showing clips of the articles that were going to be in the first issue. The new magazine apparently had been started by the mother company that Ichigo had been working for. Very little flair happened throughout the evening, but many compliments on the food and mixed drinks were fired their way, as well as a hefty tip jar. The mixing lulled when Grimmjow's dessert was brought out. Tiny, dome-shaped tiramisu cheesecakes were set in front of each guest. Grimmjow unconsciously held his breath waiting for the first bite to be taken. The suspense was already made worse when the main speaker brought everyone's attention to the sweet.

"I'd actually like to take a moment before you all dig into these scrumptious looking tidbits to thank our artist. Not only is he responsible for all our awesome looking layouts, but also for helping me to plan out our event." The light cave back over to to the bar. "Ichigo is a talented young designer and he worked very hard to make something that stood for what we wanted to show. Long hours at the office were made better by him." Ichigo grinned at the man then nodded his head toward Grimmjow. "This delightful meal is actually not professionally catered despite how it looks."

Grimmjow froze as the light hit him. "What the fuck did you do?" He mouthed at brightly smiling Ichigo.

"Ichigo introduced me to some of the best tasting things I'd ever had while we worked. I know your brochures say that 'Grind 15' is who catered the event, but this was all made by Ichigo's boyfriend in their kitchen." Awed noises went through the room. "Grind 15 is the team name they used when they competed in a bar tending competition. We thought it appropriate just in case he didn't want his name out there. Let's all applaud this meal and praise it for its artistry and taste."

Many people began clapping and agreeing. Grimmjow felt like a trapped animal with so many people looking at him. It wasn't until Ichigo elbowed him in the side that he snapped into action and began smirking despite his twisting stomach. His eyes shot to the side in warning at the ginger, but otherwise he kept the look in place. He was going to fuck Ichigo after this was over and then kill him for with holding information.

A few weeks after the event, Ichigo had brought home a copy of the publication. Grimmjow had still been pissed, but the page that had been left open on the table for him to read made it melt away. It had been a complete retelling of the banquet not only with pictures of the staff and Ichigo's designs, but also of his dishes. Next to it was a formal critique of his meal.

_'I had high expectations of the proposed dinner having prior sampled items from the chef's repertoire. This man by no means follows the book when it comes to preparation. It is very evident in the creative manner in which he layed the table. Every dish had flair and a sharp kind of artistry to its construction. The sweet of the stuffed bell peppers contrasted wonderfully to the tangy spring salad and caprese sides. Our main entrée was a more modern take on an old recipe. The taste was savory and spicy and made my palate wonder if our young chef was secretly an old Italian man. The flavor was authentic and there was not an ounce of pre-made tinge to it. The serving sizes were perfect for a personal meal. I would have loved to had bread to sop up the sauce, but the exclusion of it worked leaving just enough room for the "dolci" part. Each person was served a tiny cheesecake. Tiramisu is a quite common complementing dessert to most italian fare. His was rich and creamy - the perfect tango of sweet and bitter. Even the adornments, which were themselves not traditional were delicious. All in all, I would highly recommend Grind 15 to cater any event. He is not a traditionally and professionally trained chef. In fact, he is completely self-taught, but his knowledge and love of food is quite evident. Not only that, but his artistry and flair for drink making is an added bonus. I hope he gets his restaurant started soon. I will frequent and probably double in size should he do so. I hope to sample and critique his fare again in the near future._   
_\- S.H. , Foodistry Fare staff'_

Grimmjow ducked his head down, a small smile playing on his lips. As he picked up the magazine a folded piece of paper fell out. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. Ichigo's neat scrawl greeted him.

_'I wanted to help you get started some place. Sorry for keeping so many secrets. I've been talking with my god-father about you and your dream. Call him up if you're serious about the restaurant. He can help you get set up. I know he's annoying and flamboyant, but he is a master business man. He apparently helped your boss get his bar going. Hope you read that article and it gets through your thick head that you didn't need school. I'll be home late, so be prepared..._   
_-Ichi'_

He sighed in amusement. Sounded like he had some phone calls to make.

* * *

 

a/n: www. youtube watch?v=Dg4KMPMRJZA I absolutely love watching bartenders do flair. Here's a prime example of how I wanted Grimm and Ichi to work.

I fucking love food. While I was describing the stuff Grimmjow was making, I got so hungry. I got lots of inspirations from foods posted on tumblr so I am highly thankful for that.

I also do not know much about culinary school. I looked up a basic curriculum and tried to use that for his classes. I also know the culinary college near me has a restaurant open to the public that the students get experience preparing food for.

What I had Ichigo say is roughly translated to oral sex. It's considered impolite speech.


	3. Finale

Liquor Flip

Finale

Grimmjow frowned thoughtfully at all the paperwork he was staring at. Ichigo's godfather had pulled out all the necessary documents needed for businesses in food and beverage. Everything from how much money was needed to start to all the legal and code paperwork. He felt his eyes crossing at all the small print. Thankfully the normally flamboyant man was serious. Grimmjow didn't think he could handle the cheery jokes and sarcastic quips. Kisuke was sitting on the floor near the coffee table going over each part. Papers were scattered between the two as Grimmjow tried to keep up.

"God there's so much shit to do." He grumped as he reached for another stack.

"Even if you have other people in charge of this stuff, you still need to know how to take care of it." The blonde replied behind the paper he was reading.

"I know! I know. Just, fuck. There's so many more rules than I even realized." He covered his face with his hand and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"It's a really big undertaking. Any type of business really is, but food service more so. It's not like retail with just supply and demand, but also health code and licensing and whatnot." Kisuke looked up and sighed softly at Grimmjow. "That's enough for today. We'll work on you business model next time."

"Yeah, sorry." Grimmjow cleared his throat and stood up to stretch. "Thanks for all the code information."

"I'm pretty sure you're in this 100%. It's tough, but I think you're going to be able to hack it." The other man stood and gathered up his notebook.

Grimmjow walked the blonde to the door carrying a bag of Tupperware. Kisuke had agreed to help Grimmjow get started and had asked repayment in the form of foodstuffs. He had prided himself on being quite the connoisseur of different dishes, but most especially on baked goods. Each weekly visit had him going home with a meal to reheat for himself and his equally eccentric family and a few dozen pastries to sell at his shop. Grimmjow had agreed seeing as the man could very well be asking more than that and he was driving in from a ways out for their meetings. Each following week though Kisuke would tell him how the choice pastries went over with his customer base. For the weeks that they had been meeting up Hat n' Clogs shop had regular customers looking forward to the new sweets. They'd even realized that Wednesdays were usually when Kisuke was out. Thursday mornings they'd be there when the store opened.

Grimmjow trudged back to the couch after Kisuke had left. The man had given him an information overload every single time he came by. It was great to have someone to explain everything, but it tired him out beyond belief. He knew that if just the paperwork wore him down it was going to be tenfold once he actually did get started. Kisuke had explained that it normally took two years to see if a business would be able to be successful. That those two years were the hardest and the fundamentals needed to be spot on. Grimmjow trusted that. The man had been in entrepreneurship in japan. He knew business inside out and was successful at it. Then he'd just packed up and moved across the ocean to the states and opened up a convenience store/ vintage candy shop in the suburbs and had been going strong.

He'd been dozing in and out when the door opened snapping him awake. Grimmjow tried to never miss a moment of Ichigo arriving home from work if at all possible. He liked watching his boyfriend go through his little habits each time. they were endearing. Also, he very much liked seeing Ichigo's firm butt in his office jeans. The slim leg pants were very attractive on the other man and he definitely was okay with that. He slid up on his elbows and openly leered knowing that it embarrassed the other man. Sure enough, Ichigo tensed feeling the lusty stare. Grimmjow chuckled at the tightened shoulders and whistled.

"Grimm do you have to do that every time?" Ichigo asked while turning around.

"As long as you are wearing them jeans, yes." He replied easily while standing up to properly greet his boyfriend.

"You gotta work tonight?" Ichigo asked while wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Yea. Short night though. Six to midnight." He smirked and leaned down for a kiss. "You gonna stop in?"

" a proposal letter I have to do for a commission. I'm supposed to meet with the client first thing in the morning." He frowned.

"Hmm. Pity. I was hoping I'd get to see you in those torn up jeans you love so much." Grimmjow teased then bit his ear.

"You could just help me out of these." Ichigo responded with a heated look despite his blush.

Grimmjow loved the shape of Ichigo's eyes. The japanese man had a way with a bedroom look and it all had to do with how his eyelashes fanned when he looked down. It was perfectly sultry. Grimmjow glanced at his watch assuring himself that he had enough time to properly attend to the other. He smirked then leaned down and kissed Ichigo open-mouthed. It was hot and slow his tongue tracing every contour of the other's lips before delving inside. Hands tightened in his hair to a near painful point as the smaller man demanded more. His boyfriend, despite being shy about it, was insatiable once he got going. He loved it. Grimmjow crushed Ichigo up against the wall and attacked him with bites and kisses. He growled in enjoyment to the little sounds Ichigo was making. The taller man let off and dragged his tongue along a sharp jaw before standing straight up again.

"Bedroom. Now." He rumbled and grabbed Ichigo around the waist in a fireman's hold and went upstairs.

It wasn't long before they were tumbling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Grimmjow chuckled heartily at the affronted look Ichigo had given him. It was short-lived though as he resumed his task. He was careful not to destroy Ichigo's work polo despite his impatience. It was tossed somewhere behind him as he wasted no time in following with the grey tanktop the other man was wearing. Ichigo reached toward him attempting to even the playing field, but he was quick to react and grasped the smaller man's hands in one of his own.

"Ah-ah. I'm getting you out of your work clothes just like you asked." Grimmjow grinned snarkily and clipped his teeth at Ichigo.

The ginger mouthed of a curse in japanese but thrusted his hips up wantingly completely taking the venom out of it. It let Grimmjow know he'd be compliant for the time. He released the other's arms and set to work on his pants. He took his time sliding them down and followed with a trail of hickeys along narrow hips. When he reached the thatch of perfectly groomed pubic hair he grinned then licked a trail back up to his boyfriend's navel. Ichigo wiggled and moaned fighting back laughs at the ticklish sensation. His modesty was long forgotten as he begged for attention wordlessly. Grimmjow happily obliged by stroking his erection slowly and sliding the foreskin back to tease the head with his thumb. Ichigo hissed showing his approval and closed his eyes. His body arched sensually making Grimmjow lick his lips.

"God Ichi, you're so hot." He moaned.

Grimmjow pulled back and reached for the bedside table and rooted around for lube and a condom. He shuddered as he watched Ichigo idly stroke himself. He growled as he tore his own shirt off and tossed it aside. His pants followed quickly after. The ginger sighed and breathed deeply when he finally was getting prepared. Grimmjow's fingers breached deeply inside him curling and scissoring. A small grunt came from him at the slight discomfort. The stretching always caused him to shiver in anticipation. His lover's fingers were long and deft and easily mimicked the coming action. The shallow thrusts left him wanting more as his body seemed to ride against the invading digits of its own accord. Ichigo's legs splayed wantonly open giving an erotic view to the larger man.

"Stop teasing!" He griped as he arched upwards.

"Fine. But don't bitch to me later if your ass is sore." Grimmjow smirked and removed his fingers.

He wasted no time in ripping open the condom and rolling it over his hardness. A quick swipe of lube and he was ready. Ichigo threw his head back and gasped as he was penetrated. He breathed deeply and tried to relax his muscles to welcome Grimmjow in. The initial coupling always was exciting to him. He twitched around the other's erection trying to get used to the familiar fullness. Hand balled into fists in the sheets as Grimmjow slid in completely seated. Ichigo raised his hips and hooked his ankles over the back of his boyfriend's thighs. His right heel nudged the firm butt letting him know he was ready. A low moan escaped his lips as the man pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. He twisted a little asking for more. Grimmjow was happy to oblige. His hips snapped forward and he worked up to a quick pace. Ichigo urged him right along grabbing at his arms and clenching his thighs. Their hips met in frenzied movements desperately pushing toward climax. The bed creaked rhythmically and added to the gradually increasing chorus of pleasured moans. Ichigo was first to crest climbing upwards and hugging as close to Grimmjow's body as possible. The other's hips pistoned harder bring him to orgasm a moment later.

They collapsed together both taking deep breaths and basking in the afterglow. Eventually Grimmjow extricated himself causing a small grimace from his boyfriend. Ichigo rolled on his side with a huff so he could watch the other make his way to the adjoining bathroom. Grimmjow had the most perfect masculine ass and he was not ashamed to show it. It was a perk that Ichigo was privileged to. The door closed and he heard the shower come on. The rhythmic pulsing of the water pulled him into a sleepy daze. He sighed tiredly and drifted off. When Grimmjow was done he had already planned out their dinner. He grinned though seeing Ichigo's naked sleeping form. He couldn't resist the urge of running his hand over the bare flesh of his back. The smaller man made a small mewl of delight and slit his eyes open.

"You look tired Ichi. Go back to sleep, I'll wake ya up when I'm done cooking." He allowed a rare smile to cross his features.

"mmkay, Grimm." was the reply as Ichigo stretched and then grabbed the corner of the blanket and bringing it across his hips.

* * *

He hated when Ichigo got into one of his moods. There had been a lot of stress going on at his job and he was, for a lack of a better term, bitchy. His temper was on edge and it flared at the smallest things. Of course it didn't help that Grimmjow himself didn't exactly have patience. They argued so much this time that Ichigo excused himself from the situation by going back up to the office to finish work. Grimmjow had cooled down eventually by cooking. It was the one thing he did when fighting and punching the shit out of someone wasn't an option. Violently he'd tenderized meat and diced vegetables. By the time he'd had everything simmering his anger had died out. The town home felt so empty without Ichigo there. He sighed, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and the propped his body against the countertop waiting to turn the meat. He was glad he was off from Hollow's tonight. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with customers now. His energy had been sapped from arguing and it had put him in a foul mood.

When everything was done cooking he turned it to warm and sat at the table. He never admitted to being wrong, but he did send Ichigo a text telling him to come home and eat. An hour passed with no show or reply to his text. He scowled at his phone trying not to lose his temper again. Another beer found its way to the table, as did the entertainment section of the newspaper. He read through the new restaurant openings and reviews silently taking stock of things that seemed to be commonly touched on. At some point he found himself distracted with the 'times' crossword puzzle. Ichigo normally liked doing word and number games. The man had a sharp mind for them even being that his first language was not english. He sighed as he read through clues. He couldn't concentrate though. Thoughts of Ichigo ignoring his text made him tired and angry all at the same time.

It was well after midnight when Ichigo had made it back home. Grimmjow was asleep at the table on top of the newspaper. Ichigo sighed softly and dropped his bag by the door. The wild look of anger was absent from his boyfriend's face as he snoozed. Their argument earlier had been stupid, but his stress from his deadline at work made his fuse shorter than usual. The fact that one of the guys working on the project with them had been hitting on him at work had made him incredibly angry and they'd had to shift him onto another project after Ichigo had punched him. He hadn't told that to Grimmjow knowing that the other would have been up at his office causing a scene if he knew. Even when he was frustrated he still love the rough and tumble man. He leaned over his hand closing on the one laying on the table.

"Grimm...I'm hungry." He whispered as sensuously as he could before biting the other's ear.

Grimmjow's whole body shivered at the action as he became conscious. Ichigo stayed leaning over his cheek just barely grazing the other's hair. He knew that his boyfriend was awake though. Grimmjow sucked at feigning sleep. He blew into the exposed ear and smiled when another shiver wracked the slumped body. The man's head turned slightly and he was suddenly peering into irritated ice-blue eyes. Grimmjow was far from forgiving, but all that mattered now is that Ichigo was home and didn't seem to be mad anymore. He sighed roughly and freed his hand from the small grip on it to muss his fingers through his bangs.

"I'm still mad at you." Grimmjow grumped, but there was no anger in the statement making it a moot point.

"I know, I know. I was acting like a bitch." Ichigo huffed with a small smile. It wasn't an outright apology, but he knew Grimmjow understood he was sorry.

Grimmjow reheated everything despite how late it was and they ate in companionable silence. Afterwards a round of soft make-up sex ensued. Grimmjow reasoned that as long as their relationship had post fight tousles, then they could argue all they wanted. The disagreement had been forgotten by the time they both wound down to sleep. Grimmjow secretly smiled when Ichigo spooned him. He loved to play small spoon since it gave him an intense feeling of belonging. His mind at ease, they drifted off together.

Grimmjow hadn't been pleased at meeting up with Gin's accountant for the bar. He'd met the guy once and hadn't liked him one bit. Stoic green eyes peered at him from behind dark rimmed glasses. At least he hadn't been alone. Both Gin and Ichigo's eccentric godfather had met up too. Mr. Schiffer as they called him had reviewed all his business plans and paperwork with sharp precision. His scathing remark about Grimmjow's lack of training was undermined by Gin presenting the article about the even Ichigo had suckered him into catering. The bland facial expression hadn't changed, but he did seem to be interested in the concept. He agreed to meet up with them again to discuss expenses should they decided to go through with it.

The trio had then gone out for lunch. Urahara and Gin teased each other like old chums while Grimmjow suffered the brunt of their jokes about his relationship with Ichigo. He sighed tuning them out and instead assessing the place they were eating. His eyes drew over every fine detail from the cleanliness to the decor, the service, and the food itself. In a way he was sizing up all the things he was up against. He couldn't help it though. Ever since he'd become serious about his dream his mind never shut off when he went out. He'd wanted the same kind of easy appeal that Hollow's Hole had, with more focus on the food. He'd also wanted to stay local. He liked the metropolitan area they were in and it had seemed Ichigo did too.

He'd come home to a pretty normal sight of Shuuhei and Ichigo working on some kind of spread. He grunted a greeting then retreated off to the bedroom to change. He didn't particularly have a problem with Shuuhei, he admittedly got jealous though seeing the attractive dark-haired man so easily in Ichigo's company. He knew nothing ever happened though. THe one time he'd gone on a jealous binge he'd been corrected by saying that Shuuhei had a boyfriend in the military and he was not keen and having to fight the other man. He'd also concluded that he wasn't attracted to the other's whispy good looks. He prefered Grimmjow's gruff and more masculine build. He knew it was silly the get huffy about the other man, especially since he'd gone out of his way to help when the graduation party had been planned. It was just that he'd never had something so meaningful in his life and he had small fears that their lack of interests would push Ichigo away.

Shuuhei chuckled as Ichigo looked up with a scowl. "It seems that now that you guys are living together he's not too keen on my help."

"He's just being stupid. I already told him I wasn't interested in you and that you had a mean boyfriend." He said loudly enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"Hey, just because Ken's in the military doesn't say that he's mean." Shuuhei joked in a false affronted tone.

Grimmjow sighed and dropped his head. He knew he was being irrational. He trusted Ichigo and he had no reason to doubt Shuuhei. Not once had there ever been any sign of attraction between the two. He changed quickly into his work jeans and a ratty t-shirt. On his way out he interrupted the two artists conversation by pulling Ichigo up in a quick kiss before sliding on his work boots. He smirked at the way Ichigo's fingertips touched his lips in a soft sort of awe.

He found it funny that he had spent more time with Gin today he had in his own house. The bar owner grinned as Grimmjow walked into the building. Part of the evening crew were already there setting up for a band coming in. He's honestly forgotten that there was a gig tonight and attributed being called in as a last minute deal. Grimmjow always worked on gig nights though. Not only did he generate the most money, but the crowd often had newbies and they then became repeat customers. He smirked as he stationed himself behind the main bar and started getting things set up. He shoved a clean rag in his rear pocket then pulled his shirt off and tugged it through his belt loops. Grimmjow loved having a good crowd like he was sure would be in the place tonight, but he also wished Ichigo still had the free time to come showboat with him.

Ten minutes until nine, the first band started loading out. People started to swarm the bar for drinks before the music began. Grimmjow cranked out orders with a little bit of flair just so nobody would have to wait during the show. A slap to his ass almost made him drop a bottle. He turned angrily, but was met with the smirking face of his boyfriend. Ichigo easily snagged one of the beers from him and rolled it down his arm before popping it open and handing it to a customer.

"Ken got into town early and surprised Shuuhei, so I thought I'd come spend some time with you since work has been keeping me from doing so."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo forward. "Since you're at work, gotta be in dress code." He yanked the graphic tee off causing the ginger to flush down to his shoulders. "You can have this back when we close." He smirked while tucking the garment into the back of his pants.

Needless to say, that had completely made his evening. He loved having Ichigo in the bar with him. He loved showing off and being able to stake a public claim on the asian man. He even enjoyed giving fanservice every now and again. Regular customers had mourned the other's graduation because it meant less of the attractive man, but they were exceedingly excited when he did show up. Grimmjow agreed, but for totally different, non-work safe reasons.

The evening had been near perfect for him. The old energy that had been between them at the bar before just sprung right back to life. Between sets they'd kicked up the flair and tried to out-do one another. The tip jar had been teeming with bills and Gin had been happily observing the business flow. Ichigo had despite all protest remained shirtless throughout the evening which had been a nice perk. Though it had been a little bit of a challenge to stay focused with his naked torso in such close proximity.

It was after 1am when they'd gotten home, but the energy crackling between them at the bar had induced a heady sensation in them both. Their hormones were worn down by a bout of heavy kissing against the door followed by one of the prized blow jobs Grimmjow loved receiving from Ichigo. He'd returned the favor by giving a bang up hand job while fingering his smaller lover to completion. Ichigo justified staying up later because he'd be telecommuting the following morning. Grimmjow had grinned to himself and allowed the snuggling that happened before the both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

After several meetings with Mr. Schiffer, the idea of a business partner had been brought up. It had been logical, but really Grimmjow didn't really know who to start with. Urahara was simply being a mentor and somewhat benefactor and was not particularly interested in a joint deal. He wasn't particularly comfortable with Gin being his partner either. The whole boss-worker relationship made it too weird in his opinion. His solution came in the form of one of the Monday night regulars. Starrk was a generally quiet man that always looked dead tired. He'd been coming to Hollow's on a regular basis and had befriended Grimmjow on his first night. Since then he'd always come in at the same time and sat at the far end of the bar nursing his same jack and coke. Somehow they'd gotten on the subject of Grimmjow cooking and wanting to open a restaurant. Starrk had seemed intrigued by the idea and then offered a suggestion. Loads of restaurant/ lounge type places had opened up. He was a supplier for Hookah tobacco and parts. Grimmjow hadn't thought before about having a separate area for Hookah, but Stark had been onto something. By the end of the evening, the older man had volunteered to be partners with Grimmjow.

The next time Urahara was in town, Grimmjow took him to Coyote Smokes to meet his new colleague. Some business planning was revised and more licensing was going to be needed, but the blonde had very much supported the idea. EVentually Mr. Schiffer was called back up and the changes were explained to him. Everything seemed like it was going to be a go for starting the Restaurant up. Now he could actually start on the physical planning. He worked his ass off at Hollow's in the evening and during the day scoped out possible locales. Sometimes with others and sometimes alone. Starrk had mentioned that having an older building rezoned and refurbished would probably be the easiest way to go. Grimmjow had seen the reason in that and justified if all went as planned and his business boomed, then he could eventually get a larger place.

After a while of searching, him and Starrk had agreed on an old out of business club a few streets over from Hollow's. The building itself was in pretty good condition. Two story with decent parking and space and still up to safety code. He'd snapped the deal up and taken his business loan out on the place to get started on renovations. The upstairs VIP/ dance floor was going to be the Hookah lounge. Grimmjow had told Starrk to name it. Los Lobos became the title for the lounge while Grimmjow had stuck with the team name he and Ichigo had used. Grind 15. He grinned as the titles were written out and both himself and his partner signed it off. Mr. Schiffer then came by with estimates on the changes to be done and how much money they could expect to be dishing out for the rezoning.

He'd been so excited with everything that he hadn't even told Ichigo all the things that were happening. His mind had been ablaze with all the new ideas for his place that he'd been too preoccupied. As soon as he'd gotten home he'd picked the Japanese man up and twirled him around all while laughing boisterously. Ichigo had blinked owlishly at him for a second before griping and pushing away at his arms. Grimmjow ignored the protests though and pulled him down to kiss the hell out of him. His lover was left in a confused state of question and lust.

"What the fuck Grimm?" he finally managed disentangling himself from strong arms.

"I can't fucking believe it! It's going to happen!" Grimmjow had eventually exclaimed while slouching down on the couch.

"What is? What are you talking about?" Ichigo responded and sat down next to him.

"Grind 15."

Realization dawned in his eyes. "WHAT? Why didn't you fucking say anything before?" he yelled more in happy surprise than anger.

"Now I know how you feel when you get all caught up in a project." He smirked.

"Grimm, that's awesome." Ichigo's expression softened into a smile. "Tell me all about it and then we'll go celebrate."

Grimmjow started from the meetings with Mr. Schiffer who was going to be the accountant for him. He explained how the plan had changed slightly and how Starrk had come into the picture. Ichigo had been thrilled and actually had liked the idea of a lounge and restaurant. It seemed to fit more in his opinion. They'd talked over what he was planning and Ichigo agreed to help with decorating and making a logo. The joy in his expression made Ichigo feel an overwhelming happiness and pride. He'd seen Grimmjow in a good mood, but never 'beaming'. It was new and made him feel toasty.

He took the rest of the evening off from working on his project and spent it on a date with the other. Ichigo dressed in what he knew were some of Grimmjow's favorites on him- black skinny jeans, graphic tee, and army green jacket. He'd more on one occasion gotten a compliment on the outfit (and how much Grimmjow enjoyed peeling it off him). They found themselves at a local ritzy -looking sushi bar. Grimmjow had commented on how he'd never understand how sushi was so creatively decorated and prepared. Ichigo had sworn if he'd been raised in japan with his love of food preparation, then he would understand the art and probably excel at it. Grimmjow did admire the manner in which each was rolled. The small table in the corner was full of intricately rolled sushi, sashimi, and sides. The pair sat on one side sharing a cask of sake and sampling pieces from the sushi boat. Grimmjow grinned as he noticed people eyeing the two of them and giving longing looks. He played it up as he snatched a piece of sushi from Ichigo's chopsticks tilting his head toward their spectators subtly. The ginger blushed and looked down focusing on his sake- filled choko. He knew his boyfriend liked to show off, but even more so it seemed he like enjoyed showing off their relationship.

"Ichi, I'm in a good mood. Let's give them a show." He murmured sensuously.

"Grimm... You know I hate public displays." He grumbled, eyes still on the table.

Grimmjow smirked. "This coming from the man who groped me at work on more than one occasion."

Ichigo jerked his head up. "That was in a bar not a fancy place like this." His cheeks were aflame still causing the other to chuckle.

"It's pretty common for couples to kiss on dates though." Grimmjow gave a sexy tilt of his head and lowered his lids to bedroom eyes.

The lusty look did him in and despite his embarrassment he leaned in kiss his boyfriend. Grimmjow latched onto the back of his neck and dragged him closer thoroughly plumping his lips. Ichigo was quick to pull away his blush crawling down his neck and reddening in intensity. His fingertips brushed against his lips still tingling dully. Ichigo sighed again. He should have known that Grimmjow would cause an embarrassing situation for him. He could practically feel the victorious smirk coming from the other. On any other night, he would have punched the other man for being so brazen. He decided to let it go since they were celebrating the physical start of a dream. The rest of their meal went on without further incident much to Ichigo's relief.

The sake they had shared at dinner had more than loosened inhibitions. Grimmjow was pleased to find out that hiding in all the embarrassment was a closet exhibitionist. It started out as Ichigo just pawing at him on the way out of the restaurant. It evolved into the ginger biting and licking at his ear and neck as he drove. He could tell that his boyfriend wanted more. If he wasn't so sure he'd crash, he would have let Ichigo suck him off right then and there. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to focus on driving had that been the case unfortunately. By the time they'd gotten home he was painfully erect. As soon as the car pulled in to park Ichigo had pretty much jumped across the seat lips seeking out Grimmjow's.

"Fuck Ichi...you're asking for it." He growled pulling back just enough to remove his seat belt.

"I'll give you a good reward." Ichigo slurs out in response while sliding down to rest his cheek on Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo's cheek pressed down against his straining penis. He pushed the ginger's head away just enough to unbutton his pants. Sharp little teeth snipped at his hand causing him to frown and jerk it back. The sight of his boyfriend pulling the zipper slowly down with his mouth more than made up for it. Ichigo wasted no time freeing his erection and attacking it with fervor. He swiped at the tip messily before opening his mouth and taking it in. Quickly he started a frenzied pace of bobbing up and down and sucking harder as he got to the head. Grimmjow groaned deeply and tore his fingers through Ichigo's sunfire tresses. He threw his head back ramming it against the headrest when the mouth teasing his cock pushed further down taking him all the way in. He could feel the pulsing of Ichigo fighting to gag. Spit dribbled sloppily down plump lips as he swallowed. The muscles contracting around him pulled a growl from his throat and he clenching his hands trying not to face fuck his boyfriend. Teasingly Ichigo backed off before surging forward again to repeat the action. It drove Grimmjow mad every time and even more so now that Ichigo seemed to be doing so with such abandon.

"Fuck. S'good." He grunted before pulling Ichigo off and pushing the seat release to give them more space.

Ichigo enthusiastically climbed into his lap and undid his own pants. Grimmjow ripped them down just enough to free the weeping length from within. He was about to grab their erections together when Ichigo smacked his hand away and instead did the deed himself. His hand closed around both their sexes and began pumping hard and fast. Ichigo hissed and ground his hips in tandem with his moving hand. One thing for sure that Grimmjow knew was that even handjobs from his boyfriend were completely satisfying. He repeatedly rammed his head against the seat while Ichigo stroked and twisted. His left hand unclenched and slid down the back of the smaller man's jeans teasing his puckered entrance. As his finger sunk inside Ichigo shot forward thrusting up into his own hand and rubbing deliciously against Grimmjow. The repeated tunneling of his fist and pistoning of the finger penetrating him brought him to a swift release. His walls clenched against the invading appendage as he coated their members but continued to stroke. Eventually Grimmjow reached his zenith and he too climaxed. They both sat panting for several minutes until Ichigo grimaced at his leg prickling.

"Don't think we're done yet." Grimmjow growled not wanting to waste Ichigo's particularly amorous mood.

Ichigo nodded and slid off him to right his own pants ignoring the semen mess on his hands and clothes. Grimmjow followed suit then almost kicked the door open to get out of the car. A slam sound the next moment and then the passenger door was being thrown open. His boyfriend didn't even have a chance as he was wrenched from the seat and tossed in a fireman's hold. Lazy drunken protests were pounded against his shoulder, but he didn't care. The door was closed loudly and he quickly proceeded into their town home to continue ravishing the japanese man.

* * *

Grimmjow learned that Starrk was a pretty efficient man for looking so tired. He'd gone over the zoning and safety forms and caught anything erroneous in the paperwork. Everything had been running along fairly smoothly. Urahara had sent his wife with the pair of them to help with designing the interior. Grimmjow at first had a ton of ideas, but their were a few that him and Starrk had agreed on as musts. One had been seating. Both the restaurant and the lounge had to have comfortable chairs. The other had been lighting. Grimmjow had been pretty adamant about low, cozy lighting with a few shocks of neon, but nothing too modsy. Yoruichi had listened to his requests and brought in sample photos of things she thought would work. They had discussed color and space layout with little disagreement, but when they'd gotten to the wall designs Grimmjow had refused to listen. He had firmly stated that Ichigo was going to draw up something to be painted on the main walls. She'd relented at that teasing Grimmjow about her godson until he was red in the face. After that she'd gone over how to maximize space without sacrificing the amount of seating. Starrk had then talked to her about the upstairs lounge set up. They'd worked a floor plan that included a small service bar in addition to the main area for Hookah equipment, plus they did a mockup of where the couches and other seating would go. EVentually he flipped his hand at her agreeing with whatever floor placement.

After all that, the builders had come into remodel everything while Grimmjow and Starrk had met with Mr. Schiffer on their budget. The money part was Grimmjow's least favorite. Starrk had gone over the few things that Urahara had left out since he too had a business. He hated dealing with the pale accountant because it always made him feel stupid, but Gin had said that their was none better. So far they had been sticking to their budget and hadn't done any excess spending. Grimmjow knew it was because Urahara's 'donation' that had gotten him the approval of a bigger loan. He didn't want to over step even a little bit, just in case.

In between the time he was working and planning out the restaurant he worked on his menu. Begrudgingly he'd let Ichigo take things into the office knowing that he couldn't base it completely on just what his boyfriend liked. He also didn't want to admit that it was helping him decide what would be permanent items and what would be special. Each trial had a paper sent with it for yes or no. A lot of the items he'd developed were a fusion of rich food with sports bar food. Things like prime rib burger or crab cake po'boy had thus far gotten the most approvals. He'd also remembered to write his recipes down knowing he'd eventually have to train someone to help with the cooking. He grimaced at the idea, he hated teaching other people.

Ichigo had been busy with his own projects, but every week he was in the building watching to see how it was shaping up. Once the major renovations were done he'd gone in and measured out the walls he was going to paint on and started sketching out and painting in designs. In the lounge he'd decided on simple black walls with coyotes howling at the moon. Starrk had laughed at the coincidence when he'd met Ichigo in person and introduced his first name as 'Coyote'. He'd liked it well enough though. His first idea in the main bar had been decided way before. Grimmjow had yet to see the whole thing though. The main wall in the bar had already been half done in a desert mimicking the basic black and white upstairs. The two far ends of the wall had a man in black and a man in white their clothes blowing in the wind. It was simple from far away, but when one got closer it was silhouettes of himself and Grimmjow. The last design he was working on was a corner area where the pool tables and a punching bag would be. He'd drawn it out on the wall, but hadn't gotten to the paint part. One wall on the corner had a demon-type figure with a horned mask. The opposite wall had a large panther that seemed to dissipate into the background. He felt the ominous figures fit well considering what was going to be around it.

Throughout his process he'd been snapping pictures with his phone and sending them to Shuuhei for his blog. When he'd first told Grimmjow, the man had nearly lost his temper not wanting the unfinished building to be seen. When he'd calmed he'd seen the reasoning for it and even muttered a very tiny apology. His sour mood had been broken though when Ichigo had ripped down the tarp hiding his masterpiece on the main wall. Grimmjow had stood in awe instantly recognizing their profiles. He'd smirked at how even the wall copied the name. And concerning the name, him and Starrk had agreed on gothic black lettering on a clean white background. It packed a punch and left an impression. The logo had been stamped on the entrance doors and the bar wall while an inverted version adorning the floor and the black glass doors to the lounge. When the tables and bar top came in, it would have the same mark.

Eventually the furniture started coming in. Yoruichi was there on those days sassing the movers and telling them where to place everything. Grimmjow had gotten quite the laugh out of seeing her boss around a bunch of huge men. They'd all cowered quite easily, no one talking back. The couches in the lounge were all low, slant- back, black leather. Starrk said they reminded him of his high school smoking days. Matching ottomans came with them and were arranged around glass-top coffee tables. The far corner wall had been fitted to have a round booth installed for a larger group. Instead of a large table two smaller ones were placed to make for easy access in and out. Once everything had been set Starrk had decided to 'test' the new things out. When Grimmjow had come up to see the progress, he saw the older man stretched out across one of the low couches with the tobacco flavor list over his face.

With the building set up, he needed to finalize his food and drink list, get suppliers, and start working on hiring. Ichigo had told him to hire Shuuhei to design him a webpage to start accepting applications and get the name and coming soon pics out. He'd admitted that the dark-haired man was fairly good at that from what he knew from Hollow's. Soon enough, he'd started getting applications. After that when he'd get home from working at Hollow's he and Ichigo would sift through the apps and set aside the ones who were potential call backs. He'd then take those stacks when he'd meet up with Starrk so they could make final decisions.

Grimmjow's other stress was that he couldn't decide what to choose for his menu. So many of the dishes he'd let Ichigo take to the office and Gin serve at the bar had high approvals. Ichigo then offered up a suggestion of doing monthly rotating menus. Then he wouldn't have to sacrifice the meals he liked. The idea seemed plausible since they'd decided to go with paper menus until things were more steady. He took Gin's advice on the taps to have, and had pretty much decided on a limited bar focusing on certain specialty drinks. He wanted more focus on the food anyway.

When him and Starrk had finally gotten what they thought was a good list of call backs, they set up a time between their schedules to do interviews. They'd taken one whole day to meet their choices. Interviews were conducted in the lounge so that it would be a more relaxed environment and they'd get a better idea of the personalities. Grimmjow and Starrk both alternated off on asking questions. The first round of applicants had proved to be decently fruitful. Grimmjow had a hostess picked and a lead bartender. Starrk too had a potential for the lounge. A few more rounds had them a near full staff. Starrk had two full-time for the lounge and Grimmjow had found enough wait staff and bar tenders plus two chefs in training. The crew had been eclectic to say the least.

With his first few month menus finalized Grimmjow was able to focus on training. He dreaded it, but it helped that most of the people he'd hired had prior waiting or tending experience. Starrk had taken his two to his smoke shop and gone over all the proper maintenance for the Hookah lounge. Mila Rose had been in a hookah bar before so he'd pretty much made her his manager and showed her how he expected restock and cataloguing to be done. Each day of training rewarded his staff with one of his meals. It had let them get comfortable with the menu and what was in each dish so they could tell people about it should the need arise.

The staff had been surprised when Ichigo had come in. They'd all had respect for Grimmjow, but were still intimidated by him to a degree. Nobody really knew anything outside of him being an amazing cook and one of the joint owners of the place. They all stared as the mandarin-haired man leaped over the bar with ease and walked back into the kitchen. Each of the staff awaited Grimmjow's inevitable yelling, but after a moment it never came. The kitchen staff came out followed by Grimmjow and the japanese man.

"Alright. I know you're all dying to say shit, but this is Ichigo. You sure as hell better show him the same damn respect you show me." He smirked and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist knowing the other was blushing. "He's worked just as hard on helping me get this place set up. If you got a problem with me liking dick then you can walk your ass out the door."

"Grimm, shut up. That's not necessary" Ichigo frowned, but stayed still at his side.

When no one moved, he grinned again. "Well now that you've seen him and know he's my boyfriend get used to seeing him. He's the one who did all this art and designed your shirts. If you try to start shit with him..." He left the sentence incomplete but motioned to the sign on the wall behind the bar.

If you decide to Break shit Throw Shit Talk shit Start shit The owner reserves the right to beat your shit.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head when he noticed the sign. "Figures. Guess that's what the punching bag was for." He pulled away. "Anyway, the shirts are what I'm here for. Those and VIP passes came in."

As it drew closer to the proposed opening Grimmjow had unfortunately quit Hollow's so he could focus on his own place. Gin had offered him mock tears, but had been sad to him go. No one really filled the part as well, but he hadn't really lost business to it. In fact, Ichigo had given him VIP passes for the pre-opening party to pass out to people. He'd pulled Ichigo into his office and told him he was free to come in and flair anytime he wanted. The ginger had chuckled and hadn't outright rejected the idea, but he knew if that was the case he'd be doing it for Grimmjow.

After his day at the office Ichigo had gone straight to the restaurant to help with getting everything trucks delivering alcohol and food had come in as well as Starrk's own supply of tobacco and coals. Grimmjow had a meticulous way about his bar and despite the smaller selection had set it up near identical to his station at Hollow's. Only the bar tenders and kitchen staff were present for the unloading, but it seemed Grimmjow had it under control. Ichigo opted to help Starrk set up the lounge. He even got a quick run down on how to maintain hookahs and how to set one up for maximum enjoyment. The two of them shared the orange and mint flavored smoke. He grinned as Starrk yawned dramatically after a round.

"Okay. okay. It's already after nine so go home. I'll make sure this gets all cleaned up." Ichigo made a shooing motion with his hands.

Starrk nodded and rose from the stool as if it took all his effort not to fall over. It was part of his natural demeanor, but it still amused Ichigo. "Oi Grimmjow, I'm out." He called while lumbering down the stairs and yawning again.

A muffled "Get the fuck out of my bar!" followed by hearty laughter was the response.

Ichigo watched in delight from his perch at the lounge bar. Starrk rubbed the back of his head and lazily flicked the other man off before leaving. For a few moments Ichigo sat alone puffing at the hookah. He listened to Grimmjow dismissing his workers with amiable cursing and smiled. After a while he heard the lock click on the doors followed by his boyfriend's heavy footsteps. He smiled as he watched Grimmjow ascend the stairs and then lean on the doorway in his 'cool guy' pose. Ichigo's chuckled caused the other to mock pout before approaching him.

"Didn't know you smoked." He commented nodding his head at the hookah.

"Not often. Went to hookah bars a few times with other design students." He shrugged and took an inhale. "You?"

Grimmjow barked in laughter. "I was a juvenile delinquent for a good portion of my life. I think smoking was a requirement." He held his hand out for the hose.

Ichigo passed it off while exhaling slowly letting the smoke make curls as it left the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow took a deep inhale and closed his eyes. it was a moment before he breathed out a large cloud. He smirked and tilted his head opening his eyes as if challenging the smaller man. Ichigo merely chuckled and shook his head knowing better than to take him up on that unless he wanted to pass out or feel nauseous. Grimmjow shrugged and took another hit and showed off with smoke rings.

"I'm not impressed." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Oh? Then you do better." Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo snatched the hose and breathed deeply. Grimmjow was surprised though when instead of blowing out he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward. His lips parted in anticipation of the coming smoke. He never expected Ichigo to be one into shotgunning, but his new found information had him liking the hookah idea that much more. The shared smoke then turned into a languid kiss.

"I hope you never did this with any of those guys." Grimmjow rumbled between kisses.

"Why? Does it bother you that I may have?" Ichigo challenged while biting the other's lower lip.

"I'll have to beat the shit out of some people to make them forget the sexy look you're giving." Grimmjow snarked in response.

Ichigo hung the hose on the air valve and then wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I never did." They kissed again without the smoke this time.

"You know, this place hasn't been properly broken in." Grimmjow commented with a sly look. "I hear the couches are pretty comfortable."

"Don't even think about it. Starrk'll kill you if you soil one of those." He smirked and tapped the perfectly shaped nose in front of him.

"He's not here. And well, what he doesn't know..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh please. The man is an ex-sniper. You think he wouldn't notice that?" Ichigo pulled away. "If you can be patient and keep it in your pants, we'll see if we can get you all relaxed when we get home."

* * *

A few days later the found themselves at the airport waiting on Ichigo's family. Ichigo's overly zealous father had wanted to be present for the opening day and Yuzu had wanted to see Grimmjow's restaurant. The moment they had disembarked from the plane Ichigo's father had come running at them. Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo smacked the man to the ground. The darker haired sister sighed in exasperation at the theatrics and dragged their father up. Yuzu followed close being apologizing to the people he'd knocked over in his haste.

"Come on you old goat. You're making a scene."

"I can't believe you still act like that." Ichigo griped while grabbing Grimmjow's arm and walking away.

"Ichi-nii wait up." his sisters called after him.

After dragging the sobbing man out of the terminal they grabbed their bags from the carousel and then made their way to the town home. Grimmjow was a little bit eager to show off so he cooked something for everyone. Yuzu had insisted on helping him. He smiled softly, affected by her innocent and kind nature. Ichigo's family had essentially accepted him right into their clan and added to the sense of belonging he had with the ginger. He could safely say that in the few times he'd met them he felt like one of them. It was more than he could have ever said about his own.

Afterwards they all went up to restaurant so Grimmjow could show off even more. Karin, had been stoic-faced the entire time, but even she seemed a bit impressed by the whole set up. Ichigo had placed himself at the bar and watched as his boyfriend led the small group around the place bragging about different aspects. He could tell the man was happy and proud. It was the best he'd seen Grimmjow since the flair competition they'd done together. Even the eccentric actions of his father didn't seem to annoy the other. Eventually Karin came back and sat at the bar with Ichigo in companionable silence. They shared the peace despite the sounds of praise and awe coming from Yuzu and their father. She gazed at her brother and found his face touched with a warm expression, far different from the scowling she was used to.

"Ichi-nii..."She whispered. "I guess I was right when you came off to school here."

"Hmm?" He turned away from watching Grimmjow to focus on his sister. "What do you mean?"

"I figured you would stay but if you didn't, your heart would." She sighed. "I haven't seen you happy like when you're with Grimm-nii." the corner of her mouth twitched up in a half smile.

"I dunno. Somehow I fell hard for the jackass." He stated with a playful smirk. "He's the best thing that's happened to me since I got here. If it weren't for his constant trying to start shit with me, I wouldn't have gotten as confident to try."

"So you really won't be coming home then?" Karin sighed.

"Heh, my home is here with Grimmjow now." He smiled at the dark-haired woman. "Japan will always hold my heart Karin, you know that." He grasped her hand squeezed it lightly. "Next year I can apply for citizenship."

"Ichi-nii we're proud of you, but we're going to miss you." Karin frowned. "You will come visit right?"

"Of course. It might take a while for it to get settled down, but both of us will okay?"

A loud crash interrupted the moment and Ichigo grimaced as he heard Yuzu's frantic apologizing followed by Grimmjow's cackling. "We'd better go see what that old goat has gotten himself into." Karin shared an expression with her brother.

They walked into the kitchen and found Yuzu putting pots away while Grimmjow had their father in a strong headlock. The pair of siblings had to laugh at the scene. At first glance their father looked to be in pain, but upon closer inspection his was trying to laugh and praise the blue-haired man's strength. After a moment Grimmjow dropped the other man with a laugh. Karin kicked her father telling him to stop making a mess and acting link an imbecile. After that he began whining about how Karin didn't love him anymore.

After the extended visit to the restaurant they came back home and discussed the schedule for the VIP preview night. Yuzu again had insisted on helping Grimmjow in the kitchen even though Ichigo's family were supposed to be guests. Of course the topic got on about what was going on back home. They spoke about Ichigo's friends and what they were up to. Karin told him that Chad had moved to spain for an internship and that Uryu had started his own practice and had broken down and asked Orihime to marry him. Ichigo had been surprised at all the activities. It was enjoyable company. Grimmjow had been brought into the conversation and they'd pretty much grilled him on all that had happened after Ichigo's graduation. He'd begrudgingly admitted that culinary school hadn't gone as planned. He'd ended up dropping it after several confrontations with the instructors. Ichigo's family had been sympathetic to the situation and were even more proud of Grimmjow for the restaurant opening.

Ichigo's father had wanted to celebrate as well so they found themselves eating at a galbi house. Grimmjow hadn't really gotten to experience korean food served in a traditional manner. He was amazed at the sheer amount of food. He didn't know where to start until Ichigo motioned to the soup in front of him. It was a mild kimchi soup, but Grimmjow very easily knew it's purpose. The middle of the table housed a large plate of raw meats between two, round grills. Located around those were a myriad of banchan. Very few of them had he seen before. Kimchi was of course the most recognizable, but then Yuzu had gone into an explanation of all the different kinds and all the side explained that while the meal was korean, it hadn't been uncommon for him to eat at such places in japan. Grimmjow was anxious to try some of them, and others not so much. The japchae looked the most intriguing to him. As Ichigo placed the meat on the grill in front of them he sampled the sides. He watched everyone as they enjoyed the food. It made him wonder if that was how it would be in his own place. Their meat cooked quickly and then Ichigo instructed him on the proper way of eating it. He follow the ginger's actions of grabbing a lettuce leaf and folding the meat into the center and consuming it. He found he enjoyed the flavor. The crisp bitterness of the green contrasted nicely to the sweet and vaguely spicy juices of the meat.

After a long and filling meal the group returned to the town house for their sleeping arrangements to be set. Ichigo's sisters agreed to share the second bedroom upstairs while their father got the air mattress that had been set up in the downstairs living room. Having the home full made Ichigo extremely happy even if he didn't outwardly show it. Grimmjow could tell though. As they'd hunkered down for bed exuberant goodnights from the elder Kurosaki were shouted, but quickly quieted with Ichigo's fist. Quieter more reserved ones came from the twins both even wishing Grimmjow a good night. When everyone had settled in the two men went to their shared room. Ichigo kept smiling to himself as he went about getting ready for bed. Grimmjow could tell that seeing his family had meant a great deal to him.

"So, I noticed you're smiling a lot." Grimmjow commented with a smug grin. "What's all this then?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I was so used to the sounds of my dad and sisters in Japan. I guess I never realized how much I missed that."

"You know, you could have just been straight and got some girl knocked up." He joked.

"Grimm, that's not even funny. First off, I'd make a horrible dad. second, I can't get it up for anything feminine."

He laughed not expecting that admission. He'd figured Ichigo would have started blushing and scowling. "Always knew you liked them manly bits huh?" That comment did it though.

"It's not like I didn't try to date girls. It's just that I like flat planes, muscle, and chiseled features. That and the sweet nothings of women's voices did absolutely nothing for me. What about you mr. tough guy?" Ichigo shot back.

"Meh, I'm open minded. I just wanted to be with someone who could fight with me. Very few women could do that." He shrugged and motioned for Ichigo to stop dawdling and join him in bed. "Now as for you, I think you'd make a damn good father, but I'm not willing to give you up. I'll get you a cat."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow increduously before cracking up and climbing into bed. "A cat? Grimm really?"

"It's my final offer. Take it or leave it." He stated while curling his arms up.

"All I need for now it you." the japanese man reaffirmed and then curled up to his side.

The next few days were stressful. Ichigo had taken time off work to help Grimmjow get the place all set up for VIP night. He'd made small centerpieces with the meal for the evening to set in each place. Shuuhei had stopped in earlier and left his camera and equipment for getting photos for the webpage. He'd also picked up the business cards they'd had printed up earlier in the week. Grimmjow's staff was also in doing food prep, rolling silverware, and cleaning up for the event. Starrk had been in and out a few times bring in extra hookahs from his collection for the premier week. Everyone had been busy. Urahara and Yorouichi had both stopped in to check on everything as well. Ichigo's godfather had been nice enough to supply energy drinks from his shop for everyone doing set up.

Everyone's nerves had been edge. Grimmjow had been yelling about everything almost. He'd even cussed Starrk out before covering his face and apologizing. The older man had been the only one lax through the whole ordeal and had merely yawned and flicked his wrist sleepily. Truth was that Grimmjow was nervous, and he hated feeling that way. He'd been mostly confident and when he was unsure about something he barrel through it violently. This time though he couldn't do that. He wanted his restaurant to be successful and he just couldn't throw caution into the wind. Ichigo finally had enough of his tantrums though and dragged him out to the back parking lot. They'd kicked and thrown punches until they were both dirty, tired, and laying on the ground laughing. It had worked on calming him down.

By the time Wednesday had rolled around for preview night everything was set to go. Grimmjow had instructed Yuzu on the dishes he was making and had her helping his kitchen staff. Karin had wanted to be out of the thick of things and had bummed about with Starrk in the lounge. He'd given her a basic rundown of how to change coals so that she could help should he need it. Ichigo was there to greet people and take their VIP cards while the hostess, Nel walked them to their tables. Anyone who had been part of the team to get the restaurant running had been given cards to hand out to friends and family members. Everyone from Grimmjow's old boss Gin to his accountant Mr. Schiffer had been invited. It wasn't a fancy affair by any means, but it did have a special menu. The meal and soft drinks were free, and only bar orders were charged. Same in the lounge, hookahs with standard tobacco were on the house. Special mixes or starbuzz were charged.

Grimmjow's meal had been set with an appetizer, entrée with sides, and a dessert. Stuffed grilled mushrooms, avocado tempura with aioli sauce, and bacon wrapped shrimp made up the first course. Honey-garlic chicken, skillet fries, grilled peppers and eggplant, and beer biscuits were for the main course. Cheesecake shots in varying flavors complemented by a dessert coffee rounded out the whole thing. Many of the guests ordered wines and beers to go with their food. A few asked for bartender specials. Grimmjow had pretty much given Yylfordt the reign to make whatever he wanted based on the assortment they had. Grimmjow had walked around between courses the see what everyone had thought. His responses had been pretty good and it had given him a confidence boost. As dessert had been passed out Grimmjow had gotten up on the bar and grabbed everyone's attention.

"I'm utter shit at making speeches as most of you here know." It garnered some laughter. "This is pretty much my way of saying thank you for giving my ass the chance to try to make my dream come true." He got a few cheers from some of the guests. "This place, Grind 15 and Los Lobos, wouldn't have even made it past a drunk thought in my mind if it weren't for two very important people."

Shouts of "Tell us!" and "story time" came out across the group seated.

"Hold your fucking horses!" He smirked. "Gin and Ichigo need to get their asses up here." He watched as his boyfriend and former boss came and sat on the bar next to him. "Gin you may recognize as the owner from Hollow's Hole. He used to be my old boss. I had a criminal record and a bad attitude, but he still gave me a chance. Saw my skill mixing drinks and got me off the streets and out of trouble."

"Ara, you're still a trouble maker brat." Gin responded with a playful grin.

"Shut up you old fox." Grimmjow nudged the silver haired man with his leg causing more laughter. "Ichigo is the 15 in Grind 15. It's a play on his lame ass name." He said with a smile earning a smack to his leg. "Actually, Ichigo gave me the balls to go through with this. I tried to be better because of him and when things got tough he was there to smack my ass around and knock the sense into me."

"What sense? You're still a dense block-head." Ichigo commented with a false scowl.

"Yea and you're still the little bitch that shares this block-head' bed every night." He retorted snarkily knowing it would make the other blush. "If he hadn't stumbled into Hollow's that one night with people claiming he was a better bar tender, I would still be over there shirtless, and making cocktails. He inspired competition in me and gave me a sense of belonging. It was his support and help that got me in touch with the right people. It's only proper that this place have his name as well."

People cheered and gave applause for him. He felt a huge weight lifted off his chest. When he jumped down from the bar, Gin smacked him on the back showing his pride at his former protegé. Grimmjow then pulled Ichigo close and dipped him down giving a very adamant kiss. That caused a ruckus of 'woohoos' and clapping. Ichigo's cheeks burned brightly and he turned to hide his face. Unfortunately it hadn't been quick enough and shuuhei, who had been taking pictures of everything had caught the perfect shot of the kiss.

"I want a copy of that." Grimmjow had yelled gleefully before again addressing the guests. "All you fuckers that like to smoke better go check out the lounge upstairs. My partner on this project, Starrk is a master at tobacco mixes. 'Sides, the lounge is cool as hell."

That being said, he disappeared back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Once the VIP night was done everything was going to be reset and the staff was going to get the next day off. They had slated for a Friday grand opening. unbeknownst to him though, Ichigo had gotten the Foodistry Fare staff to agree for lunch there on the first day. He wanted them to get a good critique on the place in the next issue of their magazine to try to promote business. shuuhei had uploaded pictures from the event the same night and had the first menu up on the website ready for Friday. He'd also conned his office into lunch at the place just to show off what he'd been doing the side projects for. A few of the regulars from Hollow's had been waiting on the place to open up just for a chance to taste Grimmjow's cooking. He just had no idea how much promoting had gone on outside of what he'd already done.

Friday morning he was up before Ichigo his body thrumming in excitement. The place wasn't opening up until 11am, but he'd been raring to go at 7am. Two cups of coffee and a bagel with avocado and egg later had him running Ichigo out of bed for work. The ginger had grinned at his elation and had gotten ready in a flash and promised to stop by for lunch to eat with him. He'd left for the office prompting Grimmjow to go ahead and make his way to Grind. He'd gotten there about 9:30 and pattered about checking to make sure everything was ready. He started basic prep on foods that would need it and got vats of tea going for the pitchers. Around ten his first shift started coming in. He grinned at everyone. Seeing his logo on everyone's t-shirts had him internally dancing in anticipation. Nel had gone through all the serving sections with everyone and had explained to Tesla, who would be working in the lounge for the first few hours, that he'd need to come down to the bar to put in orders until afternoon shift came in.

Promptly at eleven they opened their doors to the public for the first time. A few moments after a small group of customers came in. The local businesses including a doctor's office and a few shops had people place pick up orders. After that it wasn't particularly a full house, but the traffic was pretty steady and that was more than he'd hoped for on the first day. Around 12:30 two large tables came in and ordered a large number of items and drinks. His youngest server had made a few mix ups in the ten-top order, but had quickly offered to fix them. The mistakes had gone down okay as the wrong order clients ended up happy with the dishes they'd gotten and hadn't minded. The other table had been the editors from Ichigo's company. They had all come in with notepads ready to assess the cuisine. The waitress immediately had gotten nervous and after taking their drink orders came back and told Grimmjow that food critics were present. He'd sighed and just told her to keep serving them and call him if there was a problem. They were amiable and had their meals without incident and also tipped well.

Later in the afternoon, Ichigo came in and sat at the bar. Yllforte immediately called Grimmjow letting him know. A quick kiss over the bar was shared and then he was back in the kitchen to make something for them. He brought out a crab cake sandwich and salad for Ichigo shortly and a burger for himself. He knew during the day his boyfriend liked lighter things so that he didn't get sleepy at work. They sat close together nudging eachother while they ate. Ichigo of course asked how business was going to which Grimmjow responded positively. He had high hopes for a decent dinner rush too. When their plates were done Ichigo had pecked Grimmjow on the cheek and told him to call when the place closed up since he had to be in the office late to make up for days off.

Dinner was much busier. The after fives started coming in and not only was the floor filled, but the lounge was pretty packed as well. Starrk had come in late in the afternoon to help Fransceska handle the lounge. The night serving crew were quick on their feet making very few mistakes. Grimmjow had gotten his second wind and was flairing up food in the kitchen like crazy. His chefs were in awe and tried to stay out of his way while still helping. By the time ten rolled around they had a few straggling tables and a decent sized mess to clean up. Starrk had the lounge pretty much in order and by their eleven o'clock close everything was set for shut down. Grimmjow's staff tidied up while he closed out the registers and took them to the office. Everyone was wiped and he was curious to see how their later night on saturday would be. He'd called Ichigo after the majority of the work was done and given him and estimated homecoming time.

He'd been just a few minutes off his ETA. Takeout box of dinner for the two in hand he entered their townhouse to find a note on the table. "Strip and bring dinner upstairs." He smirked and did as instructed. Everything was dark save for low lighting in their room and bathroom. His first thought was he'd shamelessly walked through the house while their guests were still present, but the fact That Ichigo was sitting on the edge of a filled bathtub in all his naked glory nicked that idea. A iced bucket with his favorite wine sat on the corner with two flutes. He set the boxes down and joined the other man.

"My dad and sisters went to stay with Urahara. Tonight we get to celebrate." He leaned senuously forward and kissed Grimmjow on the neck. "You still have some energy for that right?"

Grimmjow nodded and slid into the water. The scent of lavender and lemon assaulted his senses and he finally noticed the oil in the bath. Ichigo followed suit and the proceeded to pour wine for them. After he handed Grimmjow a flute he leaned back against his chest and sighed in relaxation. They sat there quietly just enjoying the feeling of warm water on naked skin. Grimmjow sighed as his muscles loosened. It was the perfect thing to come home to after the busy day.

"Grimm, here's to many successful days." Ichigo turned just slightly to clink his glass. "May they never grow stale."

"As long as you're here I'm sure I'll never get bored." He smirked then took a drink.

Sip by sip the wine disappeared and Ichigo became more impatient to ravish Grimmjow. He set his glass on the edge of the tub then tilted his head far enough back that he could latch onto the powder blue locks and pull him down for a kiss. Grimmjow abandoned his wine as well and focused on the lapful of wet skin pressed against him. Arousal easily found him and soon enough he was grinding softly against firm butt pressing down against him. Ichigo moaned softly and pulled away just slightly. Grimmjow didn't let him get far. He sat up quickly and pressed the smaller man against the side of the tub and began trailing kisses over his shoulder and back. Muscles tensed under the feathery touches causing him to exhale softly. Ichigo leaned forward so that his hips were raised and his head rested on the edge of the bath while Grimmjow's tongue traced his spine. He flushed and gasped as his cheeks were parted and that same appendage delved inside. The teasing and probing had him biting his arm to keep from mewling. He pulled back and chuckled as Ichigo's body seemed to follow.

"Someone is impatient tonight." He commented while giving a light slight slap to Ichigo's pert rear.

"Shut up." the ginger replied and reached into the basket next to the tub to throw a lubricant tube at the other.

Grimmjow caught it and wasted no time slicking his fingers up and teasing Ichigo even more. He bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend push back against the digits. It was enough to get him painfully erect. The fingers slid out with ease and he worked on coating his member. Ichigo's body was quivering with want. He gasped as the head of Grimmjow's penis breached him. A deep breath caused him to relax and welcome the turgid length into his body. Grimmjow's grunt of approval made him moan again. When the other was fully sheathed within him he let out a slow, steady breath.

"Move." He whisped.

The larger man was more than happy to oblige. The pace started slow. Ichigo arched up as he pulled out and then spasmed when he drove in deeply. Long deep thrusts drew loud moans of pleasure from his lips. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room in a cacophony of lewd noise. Grimmjow sped his thrusts up and held tightly to the lean hips so that Ichigo's body would not crash into the side of the tub. Water lapped at his thighs as he pistoned quickly. The ginger was close and he could feel the muscles tightening around him. A moment later Ichigo crested body quivering around the hardness inside. Grimmjow groaned deeply and pushed as far as he could go before sliding back and then slamming home again. A few thrusts later he climaxed filling Ichigo with his essence. Slowly he extricated himself and they slid carefully back into the water.

"Dinner's cold you know." Grimmjow stated with a smirk.

"We can always heat it up."

* * *

Grimmjow grinned at the framed newspaper and magazine articles him and Starrk had hung in the lounge. One was from Foodistry Fare, the same magazine that he'd done the party food for. One of the newspaper clippings was for Grind as a whole and the other was specifically about Los Lobos Lounge. All were praising the new business and wishing it well. The staff and menu had grown a little as there now was a steady flow of business. He'd added another chef, but she was hired on specifically for catering. Starrk had rearranged the seating upstairs and had an open area for belly dancing twice a week. Slowly their place had begun growing. Mr. Schiffer had checked in with them frequently informing them of the profit. Everything was going well and Grimmjow had slowly started paying Ichigo's godfather back despite his protests.

"Make sure you don't fall asleep on the job old man." Grimmjow smacked Starrk on the back amiably.

"Yea, Yea. Just don't offend anybody while you're in Japan." he yawned widely. "It's too much work having your kind of energy."

Grimmjow laughed heartily. "can't promise that." He snickered. "Take care of everything while I'm gone." He reminded and then turned to leave.

"Everything will be fine. Now go before your boyfriend leaves you here. You're tiring me out." Starrk shooed him out with a lazy half smile. "Grind is doing fine. You've built up enough to stand without you for a few days." He murmured to himself. And he truly did believe it.

* * *

-  
a/n:

I didn't go in depth with all the business stuff because writing about paperwork and permits is boring.

Grimmjow is a bit out of character being mushy 'n all, but did try to retain the majority of his personality.

The korean dishes are based off a standard galbi style meal. raw meat that you cook on the table with lots of sides. Japchae is clear noodles. It's one of my personal faves along with spicy lettuce.

Grimmjow and Starrk's staff include Yylforte, mila-rose (franceska), Tesla, and Nel for sure. I left the others up to imagination.

I need to not write about food for a while. it's made me so hungry.

Thanks again for reading. Love you all.


End file.
